What Should Have Been
by Miss Ginevra Magdalene Darcy
Summary: Neal didn't leave Emma at Augusts' request and now the two of them have a family. However Emma still needs to break the curse and Neal has his own demons waiting in Storybrooke
1. Prolouge

**Just realised I had this sitting in my folders basically finished! People who have me on alerts are going to hate me right now :/ Anyway as you've probably gathered this is my take on what could have happened had Neal never left Emma.**

"Alright, August," Neal said warily, as the two men stood in a dark alley way. "If you're not a cop, who are you?" – this was more demanding – "and two minutes."

"Think of me as Emma's guardian angel," August replied still breathing heavily from having to chase Neal through the streets.

"Guardian Angel?" Neal almost laughed and voiced the only thing he could think to say to that response. "It seems you've been doing a pretty crap job."

"I've been looking for her for the past two years," August tried to defend himself but there was an underlying tone of anger to his voice. "Now I finally find her and she's robbing convenience stores with some deadbeat. Tell me again who's doing the crap job. "

Neal knew the life they had at the moment wasn't ideal and it sure as hell wasn't the life Emma deserved but that was all stopping now.

"Let me tell you something," Neal waved a hand. "I'm the best thing that's ever happened to her. Two years? Where were you the rest of her life?"

"I'm not perfect," August admitted and Neal almost snorted at the understatement. "This world: full of temptations. Turns out I'm not so great at saying no. I'm not built that way but I'm here now."

"Who are you?" Neal said angrily.

"We were in the same home as kids and I thought she'd be safe inside the system but now that she's out. Back then I promised that I would take care of her –"

"We're supposed to take care of each other," Neal disagreed in a way that suggested that they, that Emma, didn't need him.

"You love her," August breathed in realization. "Good. That means you have to do right by her."

"That's what I'm trying to do," Neal retorted, having done that since the moment he met her.

"Then leave her."

"Never."

They stared at each other for a while before August sighed heavily and tried another tactic.

"She has a destiny and you, this life, you're gonna keep her from it." Silence. "Okay, you believe in magic?"

"I take it you do," Neal said, wary once again.

"So will you. Trust me.

"I'm gonna show you something," August said walking towards his bike, "something that's gonna make you look at everything differently. When you see what I have in here," – he placed a hand on his bike – "you're going to listen, you're going to believe every word I say."

Neal, feeling rather in disagreement, joined him at standing by his bike and August open a large brown book sitting on the back.

As Neal went look in he added, "Yeah right."

However what he saw in there caused him to freeze before slowly pulling away from the box and its contents to look at August cautiously.

"Okay, I'm listening."

August nodded and smirked slightly.

"There's a curse and it needs to be broken. Emma is the key," Neal closed his eyes. "I was tasked with helping her on track and you, my friend, just got caught in the cross fire. Now, I'm going to tell you a story and, at the end of it, you're going to have to make a decision. Will you do the right thing, or not? So are you ready?"

Neal listened and believed as August went on to explain all about the curse, Emma parents – Snow White and Prince Charming, funny really because Neal had always thought Emma looked like a princess with her fair skin and golden hair – and what he wanted Neal to do.

"I'm trying to do what's best for Emma," August said as he finished and that caused Neal to snap after all he'd heard.

"And what's best for her is abandoning her? Fuck no! She has trust issues as it is!" Neal snapped, taking a deep breathe he continued. "You asked me to make a choice and I'm going to do the right thing …"

August smiled.

"I'm not abandoning, Emma," Neal said quietly but firmly causing August's face to drop. "So stay away from us."

Without allowing August to say anything else he spun on his heel and began walking to the edge of the street where, if he hurried, he'd still be able to catch the man he was selling the watches too.

"You're making a mistake," August called after him but Neal ignored him keeping up his fast pace.

* * *

"You did it?" Emma's voice called to him from the bug which was just in Neal's hearing range.

Neal's head turned towards the voice and a smile spread across his face as the saw Emma sat on top of their car, her hair tied up as usual and glasses positioned on her face. He waved the bag in his hand, which contained the money, and Emma beamed at him.

He jogged towards her and, when he was close enough, Emma jump off the car in one rather graceful leap and into his arms. Placing the money on top of the car, Neal wrapped his arms around her tightly, thinking about what August had said but knowing he'd never be able to let her go or live with himself if he sent her to jail. She was his light, his one constant thing amongst all the crap the world threw at him and them.

"Ready to start fresh?" Neal breathed into her hair.

Emma pulled back and grinned at him, "Hell yeah."

Neal laughed, picking her up by the waist and spun her around; Emma threw her head back and laughed.

"Neal!" she shrieked with happiness. "Put me down."

He did as she requested chuckling before kissing her, "thank you."

"What for?" Emma asked curiously as he let go of her to grab the money and get in the car.

"Don't worry," Neal said almost laughing at the expression on her face as she climbed into the passenger seat.

"Tallahassee here we come," Emma smiled choosing to let Neal be Neal and forget what he said.

"Yeah, they might need the warning," Neal laughed as he pulled out of the space they were parked in.

 ** _Woo! What do you think? This idea has been bouncing road in my head for ages and I've finally decided to write it up. I_** ** _hope you like it_** **x**


	2. Settling

Emma sat in a coffee shop near San Luis Mission Park in Tallahassee sipping at her hot chocolate with cinnamon while she waited for Neal. He was getting the keys for the small house they were buying and she had gone for a walk around saying they'd meet in the coffee shop at mid-day; it was only 11:30 now but Emma was tired of walking and had decided to get a drink.

"Excuse me," a voice said causing Emma to look up to see a girl about her age with straight brown hair and vivid green eyes who seemed vaguely familiar, "are you Emma Swan?"

"Yeah, can I help you?" Emma reposed half warmly, half warily as she gestured to the seat opposite her.

"We went to school together," the girl replied. "I'm Fallon-"

"Owens!" Emma exclaimed suddenly remembering where she knew her from one of her foster homes had sent her to a boarding school, Fallon had been her dorm mate and they had been inseparable. "How are you?"

"I'm great," Fallon beamed as the awkwardness of the situation disappeared as they fell into the comfortable chatter of old friends, "but what are you doing in Tallahassee?"

"Me and my boyfriend are moving here," Emma beamed happily, loving being able to refer to Neal as her boyfriend to someone.

"Together?" Fallon raised her eyebrows with a smile. "Very serious for … you."

"Shut up," Emma laughed slightly although she felt a little insulted. "What about _you_? Boyfriend?"

"I'm staying away from boys for a while," Fallon said trying to sound extremely mature before she laughed slightly. "No, seriously, I just broke up with my boyfriend."

"Oh, Fallon, I'm sorry."

"Don't be, he was a jackass anyway," Fallon waved a hand. "Tell me about your guy, he's obviously someone special from the smile you just got."

"Neal is um," Emma grinned sheepishly trying to think of a way to tell Fallon about him without sounding like a love struck teenager. "He's um-"

"- standing behind you," Neal's voice made Emma jump and she spun round in her seat to see him smirking at her while Fallon laughed lightly behind her.

"Don't do that," Emma half laughed reaching to smack him. "You know you just took 10 years off my life there!"

"Sorry, babe," Neal broke into a full blow grin leaning forward to kiss her.

"You've got it bad," Fallon beamed teasingly as Neal went to get himself a drink causing Emma to shoot her a glare. "So that's your boyfriend, Neal was it?"

"Yeah, Neal," Emma told her, "and you're going to keep quiet about some of the things we did at school."

"We did nothing relationship breaking," Fallon laughed, "and I think your relationship is strong enough to survive it even if we did."

"You seen two seconds of our relationship,'" Emma disagreed.

"Yes but you two just seem to emit love," Fallon nearly exclaimed causing an old lady sitting on the table next to them to say, "she's right you know."

The woman then got up and left leaving Emma and Fallon in a fit of giggles at how movie like that seemed. They had pulled themselves together by the time Neal had returned with a coffee. He sat down and put an arm around Emma's shoulders.

"Neal, this is Fallon Owens, I went to boarding school with her," Emma said to Neal's curious look and Fallon's pushing one. "Fallon, my boyfriend, Neal Cassidy."

"Nice to meet you, Fallon," Neal smiled over the table at her.

"You too," Fallon laughed slightly as she stood up, rummaging in her bag. "I have to go to school but Emma" – she finally found what she looking for: a pen and notebook, which she scribbled something on, ripped out and handed to Emma – "that's my phone number; it was great seeing you again."

"Yeah, you too," Emma smiled, squeezing the hand that Fallon held out to her.

"Bye, Neal," Fallon added before she spun around and left before Neal had a chance to reply.

"Well she seems nice," Neal said, raising an eyebrow at Emma, who laughed.

"She was always like that, don't worry, it's nothing personal," she then grinned at him and said excitedly. "Did you get the keys?"

"Yep," Neal dug in his jean pockets before he pulled out a key ring of keys. "The house is now ours."

Emma's grin widened further and Neal smiled as well leaning forward to kiss her again.

"Home sweet home," Emma laughed as the stopped outside the house that was now theirs and Emma unlocked the door. "What do- Neal!"

Neal chuckled at her reaction as we swept her into his arms and stepped through the blue door and inside the house.

"You know," she said slightly breathless but amused. "That's a wedding tradition, not a new or first home."

"Who cares?" Neal laughed as he shut the door with his heel and placed her down again. Emma quickly spun around and captured his lips, feeling him grin as he wrapped his arms tightly round her waist.

"Mm!" Emma exclaimed against his lips, pulling back and moving around him towards the front door.

"Ems?" Neal called after as she ran to the now legal yellow bug. "Emma!"

She paid him no heed as she unlocked the car and clambered onto the driver's seat, reaching toward the back seat. Neal couldn't see what she had grabbed but soon she was running back over to him with whatever it was hidden behind her back.

"The first thing we put in our home should be _this_ ," she smiled as she turned and shut the door to hang something on it.

Walking up behind her, Neal wrapped his arms around her waist and looked over her shoulder where was quite easy seeing as he was about 3 inches taller than her. When he saw what it was he smiled: she'd hung the dream catcher that they had found in a motel on the hook which was, conveniently, already on the door.

"Now can it can protect a home, like it's meant to, instead of a car," Emma said.

Neal chuckled, kissing her bare shoulder before resting his chin on it, "Perfect."

"Hey, Neal," Emma practically sung as she open the door a few days later; her eyes caught the dream catcher she hung on the door and her smile widened. "I got a job."

"Yeah?" her boyfriend called from the lounge where she found him sitting on their sofa with a glass of water and the TV on. "That's excellent, babe."

Emma flopped herself down next to him, snuggling into his side, "it's not much but it's something to give us money, how's your hunt going?"

Neal grimaced, "not to well but I'll figure it out." (Neal was having a bit more trouble with jobs than Emma, who had no criminal record, because people didn't want to employ someone who was known for stealing from his previous place of employment. He'd manage to spend only a year and a bit in jail when he got recognised and now, in Emma and Neal's eyes, that was the past but others insisted on dwelling on it.) "What's yours doing anyway?"

"Dancer at the hotel resort," Emma grinned before it faltered when she saw Neal's raised eyebrows. "What?"

"Nothing," Neal chuckled. "I just didn't know you could dance."

"Well where could we dance?" Emma laughed thinking of her and Neal dancing in the street. "This job is going to be so much fun. I do dance lessons for guests during the day and then in the evening I do a show to try and sell dance lessons... Come on."

"What?" Neal said.

Emma grabbed with Neal's hand and the remote in one movement pulling Neal up with her and changing the channel to a music programme.

"Dance with me."

"Here?"

"Here," Emma nodded but then noticed the expression on Neal's face. "I'll teach you."

Neal rolled his eyes but complied with having a dance lesson from her just to see that smile on her face and soon he was spinning her around their living room to the music that came out of the speakers.

"Are you happy?" Emma asked after a few minutes as they slowed down to just swaying, remembering the day in the motel room that they decided that they would move to Tallahassee and she had asked him if this was what he really wanted.

Neal looked round at her and his mouth turned up into the smile she so loved to see, "of course I am. We'll figure everything out, we always do."

Emma grinned at him, "I love you."

"I love you, too," Neal replied, leaning his forehead against hers.

"What are you doing?" Neal asked as he walked in the door the next day after he'd spent the day looking for jobs and walked home to find Emma standing on a ladder in their kitchen with a pencil, tubs of different coloured paint and a paint brush.

"What does it look like?" she teased, taking a quick glance back at him. "I'm painting our house because the walls are dull. I've only done one wall" (she gestured to the wall behind causing Neal to glance backwards) "but I just felt like doing this today."

"I didn't know you could draw," Neal said admiring the flowers on the other wall.

"Well I don't tell many people, kind of my little secret – like dancing was," she said and Neal could hear a smile in her voice. "Now hush I'm trying to work."

"Oh, are you?" Neal questioned turning around and, as he did so, noticed the height she was standing on the ladder.

Emma nodded in reply, turning back to the wall away from him. Neal took his moment and grabbed her gently, pulling her from what she was doing and throwing her over his shoulder.

"No, Neal, we can't let it dry like that," she laughed, struggling in his arms as he took her from the kitchen and placed her on the sofa.

Neal chuckled, managing to get behind her and place a kiss to her cheek at the same time. Once comfortable, he began tickling her causing her to shriek with laughter.

"Neal!" she squealed as the phone went and she managed to get far enough out of his arms to answer it. "Hello?"

Her voice was still shaking with laughter and slightly breathless.

"No, I'm his girlfriend," Emma said causing Neal to look at her curiously but the person on the phone was obviously talking again and Emma began to smile. "Really?" – she laughed – "That's great. Can he be there in five minutes? – High school basketball?" (Emma mouthed at Neal causing his face to light up with understand and nod) "Yes, I'm sure he can, get him out my hair… of course, okay … yes, goodbye, thank you..."

Emma placed the phone the back down and turned to face Neal a beaming smile shining brightly on her face.

"Go," she said shoving him lightly on the shoulder.

Neal grinned at her and kissed her quickly but passionately before he jumped up off the sofa. Smoothing her clothes out, Emma stood as well, no doubt with the plan to go back to the kitchen to continue decorating. Neal kissed her once again before disappearing out the house while Emma, shaking her head at her boyfriend, headed back to the kitchen, hoping Neal hadn't wrecked her hard work with his playfulness.

 **Okay, so I'd just watched Dirty Dancing for the** ** _first_** **time when I wrote this – I know massive crime on my part – and I just thought that would be a great job for Emma. Yeah, I kinda fell in love with the film straight away, don't judge me** **J** **I know Emma's quite OOC but I feel that before Neal left her and before she went to prison and had to give away her son she was quite a happy, go lucky person – especially around Neal.**


	3. Together as One

It had been a year since they had settled down in Tallahassee and ditched their, as Neal put it, "Bonnie and Clyde" act but Emma and Neal were as happy as they were those first few days. They were both building up a life, Neal with a career at the high school and Emma still doing up the house since it was completely undecorated when they moved in and Emma had to work around her job at the hotel plus their relationship was, if possible, stronger than ever. Of course, they had their fights but none of them lasted very long because Neal could never stay mad at Emma while Emma could never stay mad at Neal when he pouted and gave her a puppy dog look.

"Hey, how was work?" Emma asked as she came down the stairs one Saturday morning having heard the door open and close from where she was decorating the hallway upstairs.

Neal just sent her a tired look and sighed heavily as he walked into the lounge and flopped on to the sofa.

"Oh, Neal," Emma sighed having followed him she sat down next to him and brushed a bit of his messy brown hair away from his face. "Bad day?"

"You have no idea," was his reply pushing himself up slightly to kiss her gently before grinning the grin that Emma loved more than anything. "Hi."

"Hi," Emma said a grin spreading on her own face. "You know if you had such a bad day you shouldn't have worked late."

Neal shifted slightly and Emma looked at him curiously, "that was where you were, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, of course," Neal replied and Emma fixed him a stern look.

"You know I know when people are full of crap," she reminded him, "and you, _Neal Cassidy_ , are."

"Let me off this time?" he chuckled giving her a pleading look. "I swear I have a good reason which you will find out very soon."

Emma laughed and nodded before adding teasingly, "but only this once and I better find out extremely soon."

"Thank you," Neal grinned kissing her cheek and jumping up, filled with a sudden energy that seemed to come from nowhere but that was Neal: he sometimes reminded Emma of a puppy or a young child. "Get some stuff, we're going out."

"Where?" Emma said warily with a small smile: she was used to Neal's random declarations about things, a lot of which didn't end well, and she hardly ever got told what they were about until later – this time, it seemed, was going to be no different.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," Neal grinned at the exasperated look that had come over her face. "Trust me, Ems."

Sighing heavily, Emma pushed herself of the sofa and passed him for stairs, placing a kiss on his cheek and whispering, "you're so annoying," in his ear as she walked passed him.

"You love me!" Neal called after her following her into the corridor and leaning against the bottom post of the stairs.

"Yes although, I do sometimes wonder why," glancing over her shoulder she saw him give her a wounded look in return and smiled innocently at him. 2What do I need?"

"It's summer, babe," was Neal reply shouted up the stairs.

"What does that mean?" Emma asked appearing at the top of the stairs.

"It means pack summerly," Neal laughed, "your coat's in the car if it gets cold."

Neal made his way up the stairs and followed her back to their bedroom, the room in which Emma had spent the most time decorating out of all the rooms she'd done, and sat on the bed throwing some of the stuff in the suitcase next to him.

"Will you please just tell me where we're going?" Emma moaned a few minutes later causing Neal to laugh at her impatience but to shake his head 'no'. "Neal."

His name was dragged out in a whine and he chuckled lightly: Emma couldn't not know something and he knew she hated surprises something Neal found both amusing and annoying at the same time.

"Emma," he copied her causing her to send him a dirty look and him to chuckle. Once upon a time that look would have scared him but now … not so much, it more amused him than anything, which, of course, just got further on Emma's nerves. "I promise you'll love it."

"Promise?" she said suspiciously and teasingly. "You don't know me that well."

"Maybe I'm playing it safe," Neal suggested although they both knew that he did know her that well.

"You? Safe?" Emma nearly snorted at the idea.

"Just pack, Ems," Neal sighed reminding himself that he knew how much trouble and how annoying she could be before he suggested the idea to move into a house together – however he swears she wasn't this annoying when they were only living in a car.

"Fine."

10 minutes later, which Neal thought was actually very quick considering Emma had no idea where they were going, he was loading both their cases into the back of the bug and climbing in the driver's seat, smiling over at Emma who was messing with the key ring he ga-stole for her.

"What are you doing?" Neal asked once they had pulled out of their parking spot and onto the road, glancing over at her and then down to her hands before he returned his gaze to the traffic.

"I don't like it being on my keys –" Emma began.

"It's a keychain, Ems," Neal interrupted confused.

"Let me finish," Emma made a face him causing him laugh – and she thought he was the child. "It doesn't feel safe," – Neal smiled again at the mention of how much she liked it – "so … here we go."

Taking his eyes of the road again, Neal glanced at Emma, who was holding something up. Slowing down a little, Neal looked at the object hanging in her hands to realize it was a silver chain with the swan pendant part of the key ring hanging on it. Neal grinned.

"Very nice," he chuckled. "Quite talented, aren't you?"

Emma rolled her eyes at him as she reached back to clasp the necklace round her neck. Neal smiled over at her as he continued to drive south out of Tallahassee, thinking about what life would have been like now if he had listened to August and left Emma. He didn't think about it often, far to content with his life, but at times it snuck up in his brain and he could hear August's voice echoing around in his head.

' _She has a destiny.'_

' _You're going to keep her from it.'_

' _There's a curse.'_

' _It needs to be broken.'_

'Emma _is the key.'_

' _You're making a mistake.'_

Neal could remember the conversation word for word as though it had been burned into his brain and, although he hadn't done it the way August wanted, Emma would break the curse. Neal wouldn't stop her; he wouldn't keep her from Storybrooke, the town where August had said everyone was trapped to, if anything he would help her get there. Emma deserved to meet her parents; she told him so many times that, one day, she was going to meet her parents and find the truth, it was part of what drove her because when she met them she wanted to have something to show for herself.

Neal never thought this necessary: before he learned about the curse and her parents, he always believe that those people must now somehow know that they gave up an amazing, talented, beautiful girl and now? She didn't need to prove anything to her parents because the already loved her – or they would if they could remember her he was sure – and were just waiting for her return.

"Are you ever going to tell me where we're going?" Emma asked softly and tiredly two hours later as she rested her head against the headrest and gazed at him.

Reaching out a brushing a bit of hair from her eyes, Neal smirked and shook his head causing her to sigh.

It was dark out now, since they had stopped for dinner in a town that was a little of route, and both of them were getting tired having been up earlier than usual but, still having a way to go, Neal wanted to get to where he was taking her that day.

"How about how much longer?" she asked hopefully and Neal's smirk turned into a soft smile: a tired Emma was so much more innocent and naïve than a wide awake Emma because, even around him sometimes, her walls were up causing her to be rather sarcastic and, on the rare occasion, a little harsh – the effect, no doubt, of being bounced around in the system since a young age – but when tired those walls fell because Emma couldn't be bothered to use the energy to keep them up and Neal had a way of breaking through them anyway.

"We're over halfway, Ems," he said gently

"Okay," Emma replied seeming content to get at least a little information out of him.

They shared a smile before Neal turned back to the road in front of them, he turned back to Emma around 10 minutes later to find she had fallen asleep. Smiling to himself this time, Neal continued driving.

Nearly an hour later, Neal stopped outside a hotel and stepped out the car. Walking round, he opened Emma's door and knelt down on one knee.

"Ems," he said softly shaking her gently to try to waken her from her slumber. "Babe, come on, we're here."

He shook her again and she stirred slightly. After another, slightly harder, shake Emma's eyes fluttered open and Neal found himself staring looking into her hazel eyes having not realize she had awakened.

"We're here," he said as she opened her mouth to reply.

Emma smiled relief, taking the hand he offered her as he spoke and stepped out the car, stretching slightly as she did so. Neither of them were used to being in their bug for long periods of time anymore, in fact, Emma hardly even used it now since she walked to and from work.

"Where is here?" she asked, following him found the back of the car towards the boot

"Somewhere that's not Tallahassee," Neal chuckled, waiting for her reaction.

"Neal!" she groaned but took her case from him and he raised his eyebrows when she said no more: it was unlike Emma not to argue even when she was tired.

"Let's get inside," Neal suggested, grabbing his own case and shutting they boot door.

Locking the car, Neal guided Emma into the small hotel.

When Emma woke the next morning it was to find brilliant sunlight streaming in the sliding door and to an empty bed. Rubbing her eyes and sitting up Emma saw Neal standing out on the balcony staring into the distance.

"So," Emma crept up behind him causing him to jump, "where exactly are – is that the ocean?"

Emma gaze had drifted from her boyfriend's eyes to the view that he had been staring out at.

Grinning widely, Emma moved past Neal and gazed around. The beach was nearly empty and had beautiful white sand while the ocean which Emma could see was only less than a quarter of a mile away was the blue/green that she'd only seen in pictures.

"You always wanted to see the beach, Ems," Neal said from behind her as her eyes widened and her grin stretched even wider.

Spinning around, Emma threw her arms around his neck, "have I told you how much I love you recently?"

Neal laughed, kissing her deeply while wrapping his arms tightly round her waist. Emma laughed lightly with happiness as they broke apart and they rested their foreheads together.

"Thank you," Emma breathed, "I love you."

"I love you, too," Neal replied. "Go get dressed and we'll go explore that beach."

Kissing him one more time, Emma spun from his embrace and back into the hotel room to change out of her pyjamas. Neal chuckled, leaning back on the edge of the balcony, seeing Emma that happy was only half the purpose of this trip but, he thought glancing back into the room, even if the rest doesn't go to plan that smile is all he needs.

"Okay, let's go," Emma sung as she practically skipped back out onto the balcony and grabbed his hand, pulling him of the balcony.

Neal laughed, he sometimes forgot the fact that Emma was four years younger than him since he was actually the less mature one of them but now Emma was acting like the teenager she was.

"Hey, Ems," Neal said, pulling the two of them to a stop that night as they walked hand in hand down the beach, right where the sea meet the beach when the waves rolled in, back to their hotel.

"Yeah?" Emma turned to face him, looking the calmest and most relaxed he'd even seen her: with a slight smile on her face and her blond hair drifting around her face in the gentle breeze.

"I … um, wanted to … um," Emma bit her lip to hold back her laughter as Neal struggled for words. "Marry me.'"

Neal blurted the last two words out, seeming to forget about any large speech that usual went with them but the unexpectedness of the words caused Emma just to stare at him in shock, which was the way the stood for a least a few minutes: both staring at each other, one with hope and sheepishness while the other just with surprise.

"Now, would be a good time to say something," Neal said after a while, Emma's hazel eyes still boring, a little creepily, into his brown ones, "and that something would preferably be the answer to my question-"

"You didn't ask me a question," Emma interrupted him, a smile twitching at the corner of her lips.

Her words causing Neal to sigh heavily and give her an exasperated look.

"I would go on one knee," he said, making Emma laugh a little, "but I'll get wet, so, Emma Swan, will you, please, marry me?"

A lot of choices run through Emma's head in quick succession as to what to say but in the end it end up being, "yes." Emma laughed as a feeling of giddiness overflowed in her and Neal grinned brilliantly.

"Yes, of course I'll marry you," she continued, laughing.

Neal slipped a ring onto her finger but before she had a chance to look at it, he swept her up and spun her around in a circle like he had the year before when we returned from fencing the watches. It was only later that night, when Neal was asleep beside her and they'd had a few drinks at a bar nearby in celebration, that she really got a proper look at the ring that was now hers. It had a round brilliant cut solitaire diamond, that was set in a pave white gold semi-mount ring, which accessory stones were also round. Emma smiled to herself before drifting off to sleep.


	4. It's Coming Together

Emma and Neal returned home a week later since Emma had to get back to work, a week was a long time to be off since one of the other dancers would have to fill in for her causing many problems, and the Basketball team season was starting up along with school so Neal needed to be back to coach and teach PE. However, it wasn't long until they were sitting down in a small café near their house opposite a 32 year old woman with wild red curly hair, blue/grey eyes and a large, welcoming smile.

"Hi," she smiled warming, reaching across the table to shake their hands. "Neal, it's nice to finally meet you in person. I'm sure Emma told you that I'm Sarah Contreras, your wedding planner."

Neal knew Emma had been corresponding with Sarah for a few weeks now over the phone and through email; they'd been given a questionnaire to fill in from her so she could get an idea about them, but he hadn't known they had actually met before. He raised a questioning eyebrow at Emma as he returned Sarah's sentiment but just received an innocent and loving smile in return.

"But before we get into stressful planning, how about we order some lunch, maybe a sandwich or something?" Sarah suggested brightly and Neal could see why Emma liked this woman so much: Emma gravitated towards happy people without really meaning to. "I would love to get to know you both more, although that questionnaire you filled out for me really gave me an idea."

"Excellent idea," his fiancée beamed happily and Neal nodded his head along with her.

He reached forward and picked up the two menus stood in the middle of the table and, after handing one of them to Sarah, bent over with Emma to think of something to order. They quickly ordered and the two women, although Emma was only 19 so she may not fall into the category of a woman, fell quickly back into conversation, which Neal only half-listened to as he added a few comments here and there.

They continued chatting about insignificant things as the food arrived but it soon feel quiet as they started eating and needed their mouths for things other than talking.

"So Neal, you said you worked at the high school?" Sarah said between bites, looking over at him.

Neal had never actually said a thing about his work but he had written it in the questionnaire she had sent a few weeks before.

"Yeah," he nodded, lowering his drink which he had just taken a sip from. "PE teacher and the Basketball Coach."

"Are they good this year?" Sarah asked. "I heard last year's had a perfect season."

"Yeah, they did," Neal nodded in agreement, knowing how stressed the team was about this fact, "but they're just as good, even if they won't believe it."

"You have high faith in them," Sarah observed causing Neal to chuckle.

"Well, someone has to. Let's just hope they don't let me down."

Emma rolled her eyes with a small smirk before the table fell silent again as they continued eating. Five minutes later the food was cleared away and their drinks had been refilled.

"Now on to the stressful bit," Sarah smiled as she drew a pen and a notepad out of her oversized handbag that was placed on the seat behind her.

"So, what first?" Emma asked, after taking a drink of hot chocolate and cinnamon: a little habit of hers she had for as long as she could remember that Neal could never understand.

Sarah pursed her lips in thought.

"Well," she said, "have you got your lists of bridesmaids, Emma? And Neal, groomsmen?"

Neal looked over at Emma after he responded with a "yep" to see his fiancée rummaging in her own bag for the list Sarah was asking for.

'Here we are,' she sung, pulling a sheet of neatly folded paper out of her bags front pocket. "3 each."

"Including the maid of honour/best man?"

"Yeah," Neal nodded as he watched Sarah write something down.

"I'm going to need their details then? Have you asked them?" the second questions tone implied they shoulder have.

"Of course," Emma replied to both questions as she handed Sarah the paper, which Neal knew the bridesmaids/groomsmen details on.

"Have you any idea when you'd like it to be? Summer or winter? Spring or autumn?"

"Spring," Emma and Neal both said at the same time, having discussed this fact in probably a little more depth than it specifically required.

"What about a setting?" she asked, although this time she didn't sound like they really needed to have. "Do you have any ideas? Spring weddings are beautiful outside but …"

"Forest," Emma grinned before Sarah could say her 'but'.

"What?" Sarah asked, looking surprised.

"Emma has a … um … thing for forests," Neal chuckled earning an annoyed look for Emma for his tone that suggested that, once again, he couldn't understand why though his mind always jumped to the Enchanted Forest when she spoke of it - sometimes it seemed as though Emma really was in tune with her heritage, that somehow she knew it subconsciously. He often wished though that she wasn't as much because he couldn't stand hearing about that place with the memories it brought up.

"She always has," a cheerful voice said causing Emma and Neal to spin around. "We really need to stop meeting like this, Emma."

"Fallon!" Emma beamed, standing up and hugging her. "Would you like to join us? Sarah, this is Fallon Owens, she's my maid of honour. Fallon, this is Sarah Contreras, our wedding planner."

"It's nice to meet you," Sarah with a slightly laugh. "Have a seat. Anyway, forests are beautiful settings for weddings, very natural if you do them right."

She noted that down and then looked up at us again.

"Not many couples do at this stage," Sarah began, "but do you have a colour scheme in mind?"

"Ems?" Neal asked.

"Red, yellow and blue?" she questioned to him, squinting her eyes trying to picture it. "Maybe."

"I'll write it down," Sarah smiled. "Nothing is set in stone yet."

"We have an appointment at noon," Fallon said kindly, smiling at the small woman, no taller than 5 foot with layered brown hair, a full fringe and subtle but pretty features, who had come over to them with a cheerful smile on her face.

"Name?" The lady inquired cheerfully.

"Emma Swan," Emma replied, it was just her and Fallon dress shopping since it was the kind of thing they used to do when they were fifteen – just without the wedding part.

"That's the Cassidy-Swan wedding, isn't it? Right this way," she said as she led them into one of the side rooms.

The boutique was mainly empty even though it wasn't an expensive one that not many people could afford. However despite that the room they entered was beautifully decked out: beautiful flower arrangements were everywhere; there was a carpeted, circular raised area that had three full length mirrors in front of it; there was also several sofa's and chairs along with a coffee table.

"My name is Carol Dawson. Which of you two is the lucky bride?" she questioned kindly, gesturing them to a comfy looking, cream sofa.

"I am," Emma grinned, sitting down next to Fallon before introducing her. "This is my maid of honour , Fallon."

'It's a pleasure to meet you both,' Carol grinned while she perched on the table, 'and welcome, Emma, we have around 6 months to till the wedding so there's a slight rush. First things first, any styles in mind - dress or wedding?'

Emma's lips twitched as she pulled out a notepad from her pocket.

'Um, not really,' she replied, smiling sheepishly. 'I haven't really though that much about it -'

'The wedding is Snow White themed,' Fallon grinned at Emma, knowing Emma didn't agree on that fact. 'Red, yellow and blue colour scheme; setting in the forest.'

'That doesn't mean it's Snow White themed,' Emma disagree laughing slightly.

'That sounds lovely,' Carol smiled quickly, while writing, trying to avoid a playful argument between the two girls. 'Let me ask you some questions to get us started. Do you want a long or a short dress, maybe something in the middle?'

'Definitely long,' Emma answered before smirking slightly. 'I want the wedding to be kind of traditional.'

"Do you have a preference for colours? White, off-white, ivory?" she continued.

"White," she replied. 'Maybe with some colour on but I'm not sure.'

'Alright!' Carol laughed lightly. 'Okay, Emma, what size are you?

Emma replied after a pause to long. It had been a while since she had been shopping – it wasn't something she usually enjoyed.

'Did you bring anything with you?' she now asked. 'Jewellery, heels?'

'Yes,' Emma nodded, pulling a simple box that held the jewellery Fallon had given her years ago out of her bag; Fallon's family was very well of and she had constantly brought Emma expensive presents. 'The dress has to go with them and some heels around the size I'm going to look for.'

Kathleen leaned forward as Emma opened the box so she could see what was inside.

'They're gorgeous,' she gasped causing Fallon to grin widely – she was still, after all these years, very proud of her purchase.

'Thank you.'

"Right, that's given me inspiration: I have a few gowns in mind. Do you want to begin trying on?" she asked receiving a nod from Emma in return. Just before she left she turned, 'would you ladies like something to drink - water, champagne?'

'Champagne would be great, please,' Fallon replied, planning to go through the whole motion of wedding dress shopping and Emma began to object. "Emma, I'll pay for it."

'Let me bring the dresses and drinks. Make yourself at home,' Carol added kindly disappearing through the door.

She returned a while later, pushing a rack full of dresses with one hand and carrying champagne and two flutes in the other. Once Emma and Fallon had poured themselves drinks, Emma began trying the dresses on.

The first dress had a duchess bodice with a flowing organza skirt. Stunning bust pleat detail with ruched waist, decorated with encrusted rubies and diamantes. Emma loved it and Fallon thought she look perfect but something just wasn't right, it wasn't the dress she was looking for.

The second dress, going off how much she loved the first one, was a ball gown with a sweetheart lace covered neckline and a romantic lace overlay. Light yellow roses were around the waist. Something wasn't right with this dress either.

It was almost two hours later before Emma found the dress she was looking for and Fallon had agreed it was the best. It was another ball gown with net over the satin. It had a lace bodice of organza apple blossoms with shimmering rubies and crystal centres and the skirt had scattered blossom detail. A lovely satin sash and back bow made a graceful finish.

'Neal, c'mon!' Emma yelled up the stairs to her fiancée. 'Get up or we're going to be late.'

Neal was a deep sleeper, she thought looking at the dream catcher, but she could remember a time when he hated to sleep back when they lived in the car. There were times when he had nightmares and every night was different. Some nights she would wake up to him screaming and shouting to an invisible, "coward" of a person, others she would wake and find him gone from her side – the first was far more common but much more frightening. She could remember nights were he would refuse to sleep at all or when she would find him sitting straight up next to her, shaking. It didn't happen anymore, something she was grateful for, but she still wondered who he was yelling at and where he had gone when he disappeared.

'Alright,' his voice, groggy with sleep, called back to her from their room. 'I'm coming. Are we going to have cake for breakfast then?'

'Might as well,' Emma shrugged although he couldn't see her.

Half an hour later, just in time, they entered a small bakery which Emma assumed was meant to be cute but seemed too so for her liking. It was painting in pastel colours mainly pink and yellow, and had paintings of flowers and cakes hanging everywhere. The bakery was nearly empty since it was such an early appointment.

'Are you Emma and Neal?' a woman, who looked like the image of a perfect mother with an apron (which she was wiping her hands on) and frizzy brown hair, said walking over to the two of them by the door

'Yeah, we are,' Neal replied, glancing down at Emma who was trying to keep her opinion about the bakery hidden.

An hour later, Emma and Neal happily exited to 'cute' bakery with an order.

'Fallon!' Emma yelled letting herself into her best friends house. 'I'm here, are we ready to go?'

'Yeah, we're all here and Marie brought Rachel since she's your flower girl,' Fallon's voice said as she appeared in her lounge doorway. 'So let's head out.'

'Great,' Emma grinned as her other bridesmaids, Rosie Kenery who was a backing dancer at the hotel with light brown curly hair and blue eyes and Marie Fox the hotel secretary who had brilliant straight red hair and blue eyes, filled into the hall way with her flower girl, Rachel, hanging on to her mother's hand who had blond wavy hair and her mother's blue eyes.

'What do you have in mind then, Ems?' Marie asked smiling as the left the house and walked down the road toward the shops, Fallon lived walking distance from the centre of Tallahassee.

'Honestly, you'll find out when we get there?' Emma smirked at them. 'I've already chosen the dress now I just want to know if you agree and get the sizes. Though, Rach, we'll have to decided on a dress of you.'

The five year old grinned at her, seeming extremely excited, bouncing on the balls of her feet and almost skipping along.

'She's never been to a wedding,' Marie laughed coming up next to Emma. 'Let alone been in one, she's so excited.'

Emma smiled knowing how the girl felt . They entered the dress shop not long after and the sales assistant, seeing Emma, held up a finger to signal she would be with them in a second. Emma led the way to some seating the five of them sat down to wait. They weren't waiting long and soon the sales assistant appeared with the dresses, Emma had been in only yesterday to tell the shop that they would be dropping in.

'Good morning,' the sales assistant smiled. 'I'm Marissa. Emma, it's nice to see you again, I take it these are your bridesmaids.

'Yes, Fallon, Rosie and Marie,' Emma gestured to each of her friends. 'This is Rachel, Marie's daughter, she's my flower girl who needs a dress.'

'It's lovely to meet you all,' Marissa said, the smile still on her face and she received several greetings before she held up a brilliant red dress. 'All of these three dresses are the same expect for the colours - according to Emma, this dress is the maid of honours. They're grosgrain, the bodice is fitted and the shoulders are of the shoulder, as you can see. The skirt is mid length, voluminous and therefore looks great with pretty peep toe shoes. So if you want to go and try these on over there, I'm going to go help that customer but just call if you need something.'

Emma had had a guess about the sizes but she really had no idea what size the girls were with the expectation of Fallon. She took the dresses off of Marissa, who disappeared immediately towards a customer who was looking around panicked. She gave Fallon the red one, Rosie the yellow and Marie the blue one which hopefully wouldn't clash with her hair. They disappeared into the changing room and Emma wondered nearby in the shoe section with Rachel at her side. Finding shoes she thought would look really good with the dresses. She was so busy studying a pair of shoes that she didn't hear Fallon come up behind her.

'Well, at least your fashion sense has improved,' she grinned and Emma spun around in shock. 'They're pretty.'

'Yeah,' Emma agreed, placing the shoe down. 'Spin.'

Fallon complied and spun around, Rachel oohed and ahhed at how pretty she was, 'I love this, Emma, it's so pretty and well done it fits! Those shoes would be perfect.'

Emma picked up the shoes she had been looking at. They see sandals with a toe crossband - the top one in bright red glitter, like the shoes in the Wizard of Oz, and the bottom one in sparkly red leather - it has cross front straps as well in the same way, glitter on the top band, leather for the bottom. The heel with skinny and made of the leather and there was no platform. By some luck of fate their were blue and yellow ones as well - he pointed this out to Fallon.

'It's meant to be,' she laughed. 'Pass me a pair.'

Emma rummaged for Fallon's size as Fallow herself kicked off her normal shoes as the other two came over.

'Mama, you look so pretty,' Rachel grinned bouncing away from Emma toward her mother causing Emma to look up.

Rachel was right, the dress did look great on both her bridesmaids and Emma was surprised the actually fit.

'Well?' she asked.

'Perfect,' Rosie laughed.

Once they had changed back into their normal clothing and chosen the shoes, which Emma had decided she would get, they went to find Rachel dress which took no time at all.

The dress they found was tea length, pretty and elegant. The sleeves were like t-shirt sleeves puffed up a bit and the white dress have metallic embroidery, rhinestones, crystal beading and sequins. It also wasn't too expensive - Emma was trying to keep the wedding as cheap as possible whilst also making it really pretty - that was why she had spent a bit of money on a wedding planner. She and Neal still weren't that well off, a too extravagant wedding would probably put them out of house and home. Emma knew they could have just got married at the registry office but part of her wanted that day of celebrating her and Neal's love for each other.


	5. Cassidy

The morning of the wedding weekend, Emma woke up feeling happier than she ever had before in her life: there was no drunken parents to ruin the day for her, no people sneaking up and teasing her, no one who knew about her and Neal's past coming up and pointing fingers, nothing could ruin this day. She was marrying her best friend as cliché as that was, the one who had been there through everything since she ran away from her last foster home finally of age. It was the summer of 2004 and Emma had had the best year of her life. She pushed herself up in her bed, smiling down at Neal next to her - so glad that they didn't do the socially expected convention of sleeping apart the night before the wedding despite Fallon's insistence.

She stretched and looked over at the clock, jolting slightly as she took in the time. They'd overslept, something Emma never did.

"Neal," she shook her fiancé gently and then a little harder until he groaned. "We overslept, we need to get up! Neal! C'mon!"

He didn't respond except to groan again a clear message that he hadn't gotten enough sleep the night before and she sighed heavily - this is why he should have spread his work out. He had been up late last night trying to finish some yr11 work before they took a break for their honeymoon. She pressed a kiss to his check: he didn't really _need_ to get up straight anyway but Emma had to get over to Fallon's.

"I'll see you later," she whispered softly and slid of the bed before his arms could snake around her waist and keep her prisoner - she was already late.

Pulling on some jeans, she left a quick note reminding him where she'd gone and what he needed to do before the ceremony because she doubted he would remember her leaving. She also made sure to set the alarm next to him to allow him another hour of sleep before kissing him again and sneaking door the stairs (avoiding the creaky one) and out the front door.

She got to Fallon's house a fast as she could but her best friend was still pacing around her house as Emma practically flew through the front door.

"Where have you been?!" Fallon yelled at her. "You we're meant to be here an hour ago - I've been so worried! I sent the girls out to look for you; we were scared you'd done a runner..."

"Fallon, I'm here, aren't I?" Emma calmed her down as she removed her coat. "I'm perfectly fine and, honestly, done a runner on _Neal_?"

Fallon smiled at her, "let me call the others back and then we need to get ready."

Emma noticed that Fallon had already had her hair and make done, courtesy of Marie who had a knack for makeup. It didn't take long from the girls to get back - all done up as well. Emma was relieved, at least that was time saved. Soon they were all up in Fallon's (stupidly large) bedroom, laughing. Emma was on a high - usually she hated hair and makeup stuff, even being a dancer, but today she relished in it. It wasn't anything fancy, just a simple rustic curls and her makeup neutral and woods-y bringing out the blues and greens in her hazel eyes. Whilst Marie was doing her makeup, the rest of the girls got changed and then helped Emma whilst Marie changed - they had it all sorted and we're ready with time to spare.

They were about to leave when Emma remembered that she wanted her key ring necklace and ran upstairs to rummage for the swan pendant in her jean pockets. She stood in the mirror as she put it on - glad to be able to see herself in the bride in the mirror. Even with the simple tiara from Fallon's mom and the flowery, white dress, her hazel eyes shown out at her, her face felt light and not caked over with makeup and on her neck as always was the key ring. Her surname may not really be Swan and it wouldn't be after today but that necklace was still important to her even if it was stolen.

When they got to the forest where Neal should be waiting if he ever actually got up, Sarah was there.

"Nervous?" she asked as she helped Emma out the car. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you," Emma smiled patting down her dress and reaching back in to the car for her bouquet. She answer Sarah question when she turned around again, "and actually, I'm not."

Sarah laughed lightly and led the girls into the tent they had put up to wait in.

"Well at least that's one of you," she said lightly and Emma stopped to look at her. "I've just been talking to Neal, he's terrified, he thinks you're going to run."

Emma shook her head fondly and Fallon laughed, "Idiot."

"I'll go talk to him," Fallon said, her voice still shinning with mirth, "and, yes, Ems, I know - if that doesn't work whack him round the head, it'll probably knock some sense into him."

Receiving Emma's nod, she ducked back out the tent leaving Emma with her bridesmaids, wedding planner and flower girl.

She did begin to get nervous as the wedding drew closer and her support (Fallon and the other girls) disappeared down the aisle. She felt like she was going to go into a full panic when Charlie, the best man, popped his head into the tent.

"Charlie!" she gasped, taking in his short, untameable blond hair and blue eyes that were appraising her. "What are you doing? You're meant to be down with Neal!"

He smiled at her affectionately - he was another PE teacher at the school and very close with Neal, he knew Emma and her tendency's quiet well by now.

"A little birdy told me that the bride may be starting to panic back here," he spoke as the bridal march came on and Emma spun away from him.

"Well, Charlie, you're making it worse!" she moaned at him. "You're meant to be down there."

He came closer, handing her her bouquet, "I'll walk you down - at this rate, you're likely to fall or run one way or another."

Emma hit him with her spare hand but didn't have time to make a thoughtful decision when she needed to walk so she just accepted his offer - one she'd realise in hindsight was needed.

Charlie held his arm out for her and she willing slipped it through.

"Thank you," she whispered almost slightly as the stepped onto aisle.

It felt like it took almost an eternity to reach Neal even though the aisle was very short. Everyone was looking at her and smiling, even if Fallon had a worried glint in her eyes wondering what had taken so long for Emma to come out, but Emma really only had eyes for Neal and his beaming grin. Charlie was right. She needed the pressure of him there to stop her from doing something rash.

Their vows were simple and traditional and, before Emma was really aware that they were married, Neal was pulling her close to kiss her. They kissed softly once as the crowd stood up and clapped but when they broke apart Neal picked her up by the waist and spun her around - keeping her close enough that he could kiss her again. Emma laughed: trust Neal to do something childish like that at their wedding. There came a fond laugh from the crowd as well, they all knew Neal's tendencies. She beamed at up at him, placing one more chaste kiss to his lips. They then turned and left.

The hotel Emma and the others worked at were happy to give them space to hold the reception since they knew they rarely had bookings that night and even gave Emma a massive discount.


	6. Add 1, Makes 3

"Neal!" Emma called for her husband as soon as she walked into their house about two months later. He didn't reply and she wondered around the house until she found him hidden away in their little alcove of an office with the laptop.

"Hey," he smiled up at her absentmindedly as she opened the door, only meeting her gaze for about a second before turning back away.

"Hi, baby," she smiled, walking toward him in only a few steps. "What you up to?"

"Reports that need to be written by the end of the week." Silence. "Emma?"

"Then you better get cracking," she said but then paused before speaking again. "But before you do I want to tell you something –"

"Can it wait?" Neal's attention was only half on her, if not even less.

"No," she nearly snapped. "I have to tell you this now… Don't freak out of me."

"That's doesn't sound good," Neal looked up warily from the reports he was writing, giving her his full unwavering attention.

He turned his chair around as well and finally looked at her face properly, taking in all he hadn't before. Emma stood before him, shifting her weight slightly and biting her lip. Apart from the look on her face she was calm but, with Emma, that was how it was when she was panicking inside. However, he could see nervousness burning out of her eyes.

"Depends on your view," Emma said softly watching as Neal's eyes jumped around her face taking in her emotions.

"What is it?" Neal asked urgently, taking her hands and pulling her even closer to him, not removing his eyes from her blazing hazel orbs that had dropped to their hands.

"I'm pregnant," she whispered and Neal shot up - her eyes followed him, now glistening more than burning.

"What?" he choked out. "What did you say?"

"I'm pregnant, I just went to the doctors, well I went to see Troy, -you remember him right, we used to go to the pub with him... - anyway he confirmed it," she told him but instead of sounding over-the-moon happy, which was the feeling creeping up on Neal as his mind began to process what she had said, it was upset and scared.

"Emma, what's wrong?" his voice turned soft, taking her face in his large hands. "You should be happy, this is amazing!"

He smiled brightly and it only faltered slightly as Emma started one of her typical rants where she tried to apply every logic to prove her point. Neal listened patiently waiting for her to get it all out.

"… we didn't plan this, that's why I'm upset and we're young!"

"-And you were telling me not to panic," Neal chuckled not being able to help himself as she finished her speech - she, unsurprisingly, didn't appreciate the comment.

"Not funny," she growled out.

"Ems," he began, keeping his voice soft like you would talking to a wounded animal. "I know we didn't plan this and I know we're still quite young, although not that young (you're 19, I know, nearly 20 but I'm 23 so maybe I don't understand the whole age thing as much as you), but we can figure this out as we do everything else. I love you and I love this child, that's all that matters, okay? We can do this and this child will have a much better upbringing the either of us had, even if we don't have an example to follow in doing it, we know exactly what not to do. So breathe and calm down.

"You went to see Troy? What did he say?"

Emma didn't answered him and there was still a wild look in her eyes. Neal rubbed his palm across her cheek and placed a chaste kiss to her lips waiting for her to believe his words.

"Not much," Emma sighed after a while. "I'm two weeks."

"Wow," Neal grinned and looked her in the eyes. "We can do this, Emma, trust me."

"Come on, Ems, push!" Neal encouraged her nine months later as she flopped back on the cushions that we keeping her upright.

"Emma, come on, nine seconds," the doctor told her. "Ready? 1 -"

Emma screamed as she pushed again, clenching Neal's hand so hard that he winced but didn't say anything knowing that would get his head bitten off.

Half an hour later, Emma fell back again exhausted as wails filled the air. Neal was grinning beside her and his placed a kiss to her sweaty temple as the nurses cleaned and wrapped their bundle of life in a blanket before handing it to Emma.

"Congratulations," the nurse smiled. "It's a boy."

Emma let out a noise that was almost a laugh as Neal moved to sit beside her, wrapping a tight arm around her shoulders, as a little hand reached out of the blanket and blue eyes fluttered open. Emma and Neal shared a grin looking back down. Neal put his hand out and the tiny hand grasped his finger, holding on for dear life. Emma blinked tears away, leaning her head on Neal's shoulder as she stroked her son's cheek. He gazed up at her in complete trust.

"Does he have a name?" a voice asked and both Neal and Emma looked up.

"Henry," Neal replied before looking down, "David Cassidy."

Henry wriggled at his father's voice and it almost seemed as if he recognised it. Emma felt Neal's weight shift slightly as he signed the birth certificate but just continued gazing down at her son. He was so small, so helpless, so innocent and she found herself wondering how her parents could possibly just leave her on the side on the road, how they could do that to something so pure, to someone who was a part of them. Neal brushing her hair out of her face brought her back to the present and she smiled brightly up at him as he leant down to kiss her.

Neal took Henry while Emma forced herself further into an upright position so she could also sign the certificate and she could tell Neal was just as entranced by their son as she was. That boy was proof of their love for each other, it was amazing and Emma loved him so much already that it seemed crazy.

Two years later, they had another one, this one a girl. Henry was two and his blue eyes had darkened to Emma's hazel though mainly he looked exactly like Neal. His little sister, Aprielle Maria, in comparison hardly seemed like family at all: she must have inherited traits from her grandparents more than her parents: black hair, deep brown eyes that were her fathers and a facial structure that was vaguely, but not completely, reminiscent of Emma.

It was three years before they had anymore, deciding that two young children was a challenge enough. Henry at five was old enough at that point to be jealous of the new sibling which caused slight tensions within the family but Aprielle was over the moon at the idea. So as of July 2008, she wasn't the youngest member of the family anymore. A little boy, Logan Eric, was minutes after his twin sister, Lacey Isabella, splitting images of their mother except for the fact that their blond hair wasn't curly, it was just Neal's messy scruff.

They had the perfect little family and it quickly became apparent that Emma's love for hot chocolate and cinnamon had been passed down to everyone of their children as well as her love for forests, which of course only reminded Neal of the place he and Emma were really from. He didn't think of it as often now as he had to begin with but then he hardly had time to think about anything anymore with four children running around him. He still hadn't spoken to Emma about it and he wondered how long it would be before he had too.

 **I know Henry really should be born earlier but I took some creative license! Please don't leave reviews tell me how wrong it is.**


	7. Storybrooke

Emma woke up on the 22nd of October 2011 with two children and two toddlers sitting on her bed bouncing and shaking her to awaken. She groaned and heard Neal chuckled from the doorway.

"Kids, leave your mother be," he warned gently and Emma allowed her eyes to flutter open at his voice, a smile gracing her features.

The bouncing and loud voices quickly quieted down until eventually it was silent.

"But it's her birthday," Henry complained.

"So she has to get up," Aprielle tacked on in her 6 year old innocence.

The twins, Lacey and Logan, nodded firmly in agreement.

"Well, your attempts we're successful so how about we quieten down now," Neal suggested and hearing footsteps, Emma turned her head to the doorway to see her husband coming toward the bed holding a tray.

"What's this?" she asked softly, pushing herself up on the bed so her back rested against the head board.

"We made breakfast!" Lacey exclaimed.

"Happy birthday!" the children all yelled it at once as Neal placed the breakfast try on her lap, pressing a soft kiss on his wife's cheek and whispering, "took some blackmailing and begging at the desk to let them."

Emma smiled motherly over at them as they all scrambled around the bed so she could easily eat without elbowing one of them, "thank you."

Neal sat on bed beside her, pulling Logan onto his lap. Emma smiled up at him as she chewed on some scrambled eggs and toast - so simple that the kids could make them (she and Neal would never let them use the stove or grill - Emma had had to cook in her foster home when she was seven, the same age Henry was now, and she had burnt herself repeatedly).

"So," Neal said as she ate, "what do you want to do today?"

The kids all turned their attention to their mother, who shook her head.

"We don't need to do anything! Let's just have a lazy day," Emma knew that wasn't going to happen. They had come up to New York for the first time for Emma's birthday and having spent the last few days sightseeing, the kids were hyped up from cotton candy and other foods that you could buy just walking around the city but Emma and Neal were exhausted. They'd left yesterday and come up to Boston, just for a change for the last few days of the holiday.

"How about we take a drive?" Neal suggested. "Find somewhere, have lunch, maybe somewhere by the sea" - he winked at Emma - "and your Mom can open her presents."

The kids seemed up for that and Emma smiled - that would keep them entertained.

"Okay but you're driving!" she laughed, she'd never be able to resist a beach.

Once Emma had finished eating, Neal and the kids already had whilst she was sleeping (Emma was very grateful for having a few rooms in hotel), they all pilled out and into the car - they'd gotten rid of their little yellow car years ago, it just wasn't practical although both Emma and Neal were sad to see a part of their past together.

They had driven for at least three hours, plus time for stopping, before Emma instructed Neal that the next place they saw they would eat in. Neal agreed readily, he was getting both hungry and bored of driving. Being the one driving and because Emma was playing with the kids, Neal saw the sign first and felt his whole body tense up.

" _Storybrooke"_

Either that was a stupidly named town and Neal was being paranoid or this was where all those people from the Enchanted Forest were trapped. He slowed down slightly. Selfishly, he didn't want to drive into that town; going into that town would mean their family would be turned into turmoil and they might never get back to the normal, happy family they were at this very moment. There was nowhere to turn off though and he knew he wouldn't be able to anyway - Emma deserved to know her parents, the people in that town didn't need to be cursed, she could save them. He just prayed as he drove past the sign that no one would know who he was.

It was a surprisingly long drive past the sign until they actually saw buildings - the kids cheered at the prospect of food - but they never actually got to them. The car shuddered and Emma and Neal glanced at each other in worry. Neal gave it a few revs but the car simple spluttered and died.

"Damn magic," Neal growled far too low for Emma to make out as anything other than a noise of frustration as he turned the key a few times.

"I guess we're walking," Emma said, cheerfully upbeat whilst the twins groaned - they'd already done so much walking that day and their three year old legs were tuckered out, even six year old Aprielle's leg were getting tired, Henry was the only one still going strong.

They had the double pram because they knew that the kids could get tired so after putting Logan and Lacey in there they sent off toward the town. Neal feeling his apprehension growing with every step he took: now they had no way out. It didn't take long for Aprielle to begin to lag so Neal scooped her up into his arms, that was barely ten minutes into in and they had a good 15 left.

By the time they finally entered the town, the twins were asleep in the pram and Aprielle on her father's shoulder, and it was barely five minute before Henry knocked someone over in his haste of looking around the new place.

"I'm sorry!" Emma called out automatically as the papers in the woman's arms went flying and ran forward toward Henry who had already stopped and apologised to the woman.

She was young, barely 30, with short black hair and hazel eyes. Her appearance caused Neal to drawn in a breath. There was no questioning who this was - she looked remarkably like Emma and even more so like the black haired girl sleeping on his shoulder. Snow White.

"You're new here?" her voice was fitting for a princess.

"Our car broke down, just outside town," Emma explained, taking Henry's hand and pulling him closer so he didn't run off and Neal sighed, she had no idea who she was speaking to. "We're been walking for ages, do you know where we could sit down?"

"Granny's," Snow responded. "I'll show you there, they have a bed and breakfast as well! You'll surely need somewhere to stay whilst Billy fixes your car. I'm Mary-Margaret Blanchard, by the way."

Neal frowned, remember the basics of French he had learned, 'Blanc' was the equivalent of white. There Queen had a sense of irony.

"Emma Cassidy," Neal heard his wife say and reverted his attention to the two women walking back toward him - they had the same chin and eyes (Neal would know those eyes anywhere). "This is my husband, Neal, and our kids Aprielle, Logan and Lacey - you're already met Henry here."

His mother-in-law laughed and Neal smiled, offering his hand, "It's nice to meet you, Mrs Blanchard."

"Miss," Snow corrected him as she shook his hand and he reminded himself of the curse, wondering where Emma's father might be. "I'm not married."

"Sorry," Neal muttered, pulling his hand back and rubbing his head.

"It's fine. Come on, I'll show you to Granny's," Mary-Margaret put the uncomfortable man out of his discomfort and began to lead them away, taking Henry's hand from Emma. "You all look in need of some food and drink."

Neal smiled at Emma and gestured her after them.

"Welcome to Storybrooke, by the way," Snow called over her shoulder.


	8. Golden Mills

It would take a few weeks to fix their car, Billy, the only mechanic in the town, told them after a few days and Neal wasn't surprised in the slightest - he wouldn't have been surprised if Billy never managed to fix it. Emma however was worried - the kids were meant to have been back at school the day before and, though he and Emma had both avoided and missed as much school as possible, their kids very rarely had a day off.

They had been staying in two rooms at Granny's inn, having breakfast, lunch and dinner in the dinner and had explored most the town by that point. Hence why at this moment they were in the dinner with Miss Blanchard.

"Why don't you put the kids in school here?" she was suggesting to Emma. "Henry would be in my class!"

Neal had never meant a woman to be so chipper in his life but he couldn't bring himself to dislike his mother-in-law for this. The kids adored her already and she had quickly become Emma's only friend in town - Neal wasn't sure how the two of them hadn't noticed the similarities between them.

"That's an idea..." Emma trailed of looking at Neal who had really been out for the count for most of their conversation.

"What?" he muttered looking at her. "Yes. Kids. School. Good idea! You'd be okay with-"

Henry and Aprielle were all for the prospect of going to school - Emma and Neal thought it was because they were getting a bit bored of only having adults around them and wanted to play with people their own age.

"Neal, you could get a job," Emma suggested then softly and Neal snapped his head around to look at her. "I know you're getting restless! Besides, any extra money won't hurt us...especially if we're going to have to stay in the inn for a considerable amount of time."

She was right of course. Neal was so bored of staying in the inn and wandering round the town. He wanted to do something productive with his time but he also hated the idea of putting anymore roots down here. He sometimes wondered if he should tell Emma about the curse but then couldn't see the point in it. He knew and he could see no way to break it.

"Excellent idea!" Mary-Margaret beamed. "Emma, why don't you come with me to school today and you can enrol the kids while Neal goes looking around? I don't really know where there are any vacan-"

"Miss Blanchard!" a new voice entered the conversation and Neal swung around to see the door, narrowing his eye automatically at a person who had the audacity to speak to Snow White with such distain.

"Who's that?" Aprielle whispered to her mother.

"Madam Mayor," Mary-Margaret greeted as the woman with shoulder length hair and dangerous deep brown eyes strolled over towards them - there was part of Neal who wondered if this was who cast the curse: what better plan to put yourself if you wanted control than the Mayor of the town? "How are you today?"

"Never mind that, Miss Blanchard," her tone was no still and formal. "Who are your friends?" - she switched her gaze to Emma - "We don't get many visitors here, I hope you are enjoying your time?"

Neal answered for Emma, "yes, thank you, though our cars taking longer to be repaired than we would have hoped."

She turned to him with a sickly sweet smile.

"Let me see what I can do about that," she said, her town a lot nicer than when she was talking to Mary-Margaret. "Miss Blanchard, would you care to tell me who they are so I can look into their car?"

"Of course, Madam Mayor," her tone was so abiding. "These are the Cassidy's. Neal, Emma, Henry, Aprielle, Logan and Lacey - they've been staying at Granny's since the car broke down just outside town. This, Emma, Neal, is Regina Mills, she's the Mayor of Storybrooke."

The greetings that were exchanged were tensed ones. Neal didn't trust Regina, Regina clearly didn't want them here and, well, Emma was smart enough to see that. She swept out then and Ruby, Granny's granddaughter, appeared at the table filling up Neal's coffee.

"She's so mean, stay as long as you like, you're welcome here," she ruffled Henry's hair and smiled at the family. "I heard you working about work but there aren't many jobs here I'm afraid, as _she_ said, people don't come to Storybrooke very often but I know Mr Gold needs an assistant - has done for years. He's the Pawnbroker here and he owns the town, it might be a good place to start anyway, he might know of other vacancies. It's just down the road and round the corner, you can't miss it."

"Thanks, Ruby," Emma smiled.

"Well," Neal said, glancing at the grandfather clock, "shall we get on with it?"

"Meet you back here for lunch?" Emma checked with him as they stood up and began to layer up the kids. Neal chuckled.

"Where else?" he kissed her gently - still completely in love with her as ever - before wishing the kids a good day, pressing one to Mary-Margaret's cheek and disappearing out the door.

Gold was surprised when he heard his shop bell ring so early in the morning - no one ever came in this early on a Tuesday or on any day for that matter so much so that he was seriously debating not opening until noon.

He didn't turn around as the bell rang. Not many people in town liked him so he wasn't going to frighten those who did enter the shop by looking at them as soon as they did but when there's was no sounds of footsteps, he turned toward the front door from his place behind the counter.

"Can I help you?"

Neal took a step forward and watched Gold for a few second. He showed no recognition of him at all. The silence drew on too long as Neal studied his father, The Dark One who Neal supposed he should have guessed was still alive, and he knew he'd have to speak. His father didn't know who he was, whether that was the curse or just him not connecting the young boy to the 33 year old man in front of him, Neal was safe from him for a little while.

"Yeah, I hope so."

Gold appraised the man in front of him. He'd seen the man around a few times with his wife and children but he'd never thought much of it - they were of no consequence to him.

"I was looking for some work," Neal continued, he didn't want to work with his father but if he didn't remember there could be no harm to come of it.

"And here I thought you and your lovely wife would be hightailing it out of here by now," Gold smirked and Neal tried to stop his teeth grinding together, he hadn't even said anything but hearing his father mention Emma instantly got on his nerves. "What made you decide to stick around?"

"Our car's broken, we're stuck here for a few weeks."

"You should talk to Madam Mayor, I'm sure she'd use her influence instantly to get your charming family home."

Neal frowned wondering why this 'Mr Gold' was so keen to have strangers out of town - maybe he knew more than he was letting on.

"I'm sure," Neal answered dryly. "Do you happen to know where I could get a job for the time being?"

"I have one here, if you want it?" Gold was quickly to reply. "Mr...?"

"Cassidy," was Neal's sharp reply. "Neal Cassidy."

"Well, Mr Cassidy," it was odd, Neal thought, hearing his fake name from his father's mouth. "You can have the job and start tomorrow if that's to your liking."

"Yeah!" Neal was surprised he could start so soon but then this town was a strange place. "Yeah, thank you. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"9 o'clock sharp, Mr Cassidy."


	9. Stay

Emma and Neal met up for lunch as promised and each passed on their news from the morning. Henry was perfectly comfortable in Mary-Margaret's class and she had promise to pop into Aprielle's class to check on her when she had a few minutes space. It was nice to finally have some time alone without the kids after so long (Emma had dropped the twins in the nursery as well) and Neal was determined to take advantage of it: holding her close to him, pressing kisses to her check and temple whenever he had reason to and at times when he didn't. She was doing it too: running her hands through his hair and whispering in his ear as though they were the only ones in the diner. It was like they were teenagers again whenever the kids weren't around - trying to sneak a bit of romance in between all their thieving. It whisked Neal's bad mood about his father away being his employer in an instance, Emma's smiles and laughter always could.

"So what are you going to do with your time now the kids are in school again and I'm at work?" Neal asked after a while of silence, twisting Emma's wedding ring round her finger.

"Hmm," was her response from where she was leaning against him, watching him play with her rings. "I still have twins, I need to go get them soon - it's only half the day. I could volunteer at the Hospital... Ruby, said I could always help out around her if I wanted to in the morning - though Granny wouldn't be able to pay me."

"Be nice though," Neal murmured. "Get to know some of the other people in the town."

"Speaking off," Emma said, sitting up and fixing his with a playfully serious expression. "What was the illusive Mr Gold like?"

Neal answered as honestly as he could, "he reminds me of my father."

Emma frowned ever so slightly, trying to study him and figure out how this statement was meant to be taken. Neal hadn't told her much of Rumpelstiltskin - just that he broke a promise and because of that they were separated. Before she could though, Madam Mayor walked back in the dinner and the noise dimmed as she came to stop at their table. One thing both Emma and Neal noticed was that she was not happy.

"Mr and Mrs Cassidy," she greeted, trying to school her features into a helpful if not strict mayor. "I've just been told that your car if going to take even longer than originally thought - the mechanic has to order them in from outside the state."

"Oh it's fine," Emma said cheerfully, "We're in no rush to leave now - thank you so much for your help though. I'm sure you did your best for us!"

Neal tried to his best not to show his amusement. While Emma's words may have seem polite and happy, there was an undercurrent that Neal wondered if anyone else could hear. His was sure Emma was simply spiting Mayor Mills now.

"Yes, well, things don't always come up as planned, do they?"

"Do you know how long it'll take for the car-?" Neal didn't even get to finish his sentence before the Mayor was answering it.

"It will be at least another month - perhaps 6-7 weeks. I hope that won't impact your jobs or the children's schooling."

"Didn't you hear?" Neal smirked. "We enrolled the children here - had to get them out of our hair somehow and I have a job with Mr Gold to keep us steady for time being."

"Mr Gold, really?" Regina's eye flashed - what was that man playing at? "Unlike him to take an interest in visitors."

"As far as I'm aware people don't come to Storybrooke often?" Emma stated dryly.

"That's true. Now, if you'll excuse me."

Emma managed to hold in her amusement at riling Madam Mills up long enough for said woman to get out the door.

"I think someone wants us to stay here, Neal!" she chuckled and Neal let out a quiet shout of laughter. "Part of me now wants to - just to annoy her. Plus I'm quite liking this lifestyle."

Neal froze. Of course, Emma wanted to stay permanently - she may not know it but her family was here, she was making friends.

"Maybe we should..." Neal voiced the thought warily and Emma span to look at him.

"It's a big move, honey! We can't just quit our jobs and move up here on a whim...could we?"

It was then Neal realised how attached Emma had become to this town from only being in it a few weeks. He wonder if it was some baseline instinct to be near her mother - a woman she ate breakfast with every day without knowing and who she'd become fast friends with, faster than Emma usually made friends with people. Emma fit in here, the kids were happier here than they were in Tallahassee (city life wasn't really benefiting them all that much - Emma wasn't a huge fan of letting them out alone; now in Storybrooke, Henry was allowed to walk the kids back to Granny's inn on nice days since it was a short walk and he and Aprielle were always playing around on the grass in front of the inn) and, he reminded himself, Emma had a curse to break.

"How about this? We stay here till the car's ready and then decide if we want to stay?" Neal suggested simply to give himself an escape route.

"Like a trail run!" Emma grinned. "Deal."

They playful shook and sealed it with a kiss as they had done in the olden days on plans, escape routes and the likes. When they broke apart the broken clock tower began to chime for the first time since they had arrived.

"That's a first," Emma breathed quietly and Neal made a noise of agreement, looking in the direction of the tower with his forehead still pressed against Emma's.


	10. Rumplestiltskin

"Good afternoon, Emma," Mary-Margaret's voice practically sung when Emma came to pick up Henry from school, Aprielle and the twins already hanging off her, the next week. "I have something for you!"

Emma looked over at her in surprise, wondering what her friend was doing now. What could she possible have that she wanted to give her? Mary-Margaret appeared in front of her with a red, leather bound book.

 _Once Upon a Time_

"What's this?" Emma asked warily, taking the book her friend was insistently holding in her direction.

"I've had that sitting in my apartment for who knows how long and no children to give it too: they're aren't that many children in Storybrooke who appreciate fairy tales but maybe the twins or Aprielle would like to read it!"

Emma flicked through the book, looking quickly at the contents and the beautiful illustrations - this wasn't simply a childrens book.

"Thank you," she breathed. "Lacey loves fairytales."

"Well, there's a reason we all know them," Mary-Margaret smiled as the walked towards the front of the school. "These stories are classics. They're a way for us to deal with our world; a world that doesn't always make sense. Believing in even the possibility of a happy ending is a very powerful thing."

They left Mary-Margaret at the door to the school and went back to the inn. Henry and Aprielle went straight to their homework and Emma told them to watch the twins while she nipped out to the diner quickly to speak to Granny.

She almost got to the diner when Red ran out to meet her, holding a newspaper.

"Have you seen this?" she cried holding it out to her and Emma barely had time to register her husband on the front of the paper before a load of people from the town were gathered around - reporters, Graham (the sheriff), other people who worked in publishing all wanting to know the same thing: was Neal really a high scale thief and why was she married to him?

Red tried to usher her into the dinner, giving everyone dirty and dangerous looks.

"No comment," "Leave me be," "it's none of you're business," and "that's enough," Emma told people but no one paid her any heed and continued question until a different voice spoke up. It had taken so long that Emma was almost close to tears as her tranquil world shattered around her with a story that hadn't been spoken of in years.

"The lady said enough, be on your way," Emma knew that voice, she had heard it often collecting rent from Granny - Neal's employer.

Everyone scattered as they too recognised the voice: nobody disagreed with Mr Gold.

"Thank you," Emma breathed when it was just her and Mr Gold, having sent Ruby back inside assuring her she was fine and would be.

"You must be Mrs Cassidy," Gold said, putting his hand out for her to shake. "I've heard a lot about you from your husband."

Emma blushed ever so slightly at the thought of her husband talking about her to his employer but smiled none the less.

"And you're Mr Gold," she stated. "It's- it's a pleasure to finally meet you. Thank you for taking my husband on!"

"The pleasure's mine, Mrs Cassidy, and you're husbands been a great deal of assistance," Mr Gold was quick to assure the young lady.

"Emma," he was corrected now. "My name's Emma."

"Emma," he breathed as memories washed over him - he felt like grinning like a Cheshire cat: his curse was broken. "what a lovely name."

"Thanks," Emma awkwardly said and shifted her weight. "Well, I best get back to the kids."

"Yes, of course," Rumpelstiltskin replied, he thoughts drifting to his own son - the whole reason for the curse.

He sent the young saviour off on her way and quickly finished his rounds. He would send Mr Cassidy home early and find - his plan's stop short as he realised there was no magic in Storybrooke so he wouldn't be able to trace his son with blood magic until the curse was completely broken and he managed to bring magic there. By this point though he was already back at the shop to see Mr Cassidy stacking some boxes for him.

"I just met your wife, Mr Cassidy," there was an almighty crash from that area of the room. "You're alright, don't worry about that, they weren't worth much or actually for selling mind."

Mr Cassidy straightened up and brushed his arms off, Rumpelstiltskin caught a glimpse of a brown bracelet on his wrist that was so familiar.

"You met Emma?"

Rumpelstiltskin frowned at his employee wondering he was so off put at him meeting his wife. "She was in quite a situation, dearie."

Mr Cassidy's eye widened and Rumpelstiltskin realised what he had let slip out - 'dearie' was not something Mr Gold would have said, not that any other member of the town would have picked up on it. Gold hadn't realised how strange Mr Cassidy was compared to the others but Rumpelstiltskin did. Rumpelstiltskin could remember the difference between Mr Cassidy with him and with anyone else.

"Are you ill, Mr Cassidy?"

"No," the response was abrupt and the bracelet was moved again - Rumpelstiltskin couldn't take it anymore. He walked over, noticing the way Mr Cassidy cringed slightly away from him.

"May I?"

He gestured to the bracelet but didn't allow him to respond - his eyes hadn't been playing tricks on him. The markings, the colour, the texture: he knew all of it.

"Baelfire?"

The wrist was wrenched from his grasped and Mr Cassidy - Baelfire - was moving away, toward the door. Rumpelstiltskin reached out to him in desperation.

"Bae! Baelfire, please," his son froze. "Son, please, just talk to me."

Neal turned around reluctantly and faced his father. He couldn't figure out how Rumpelstiltskin would suddenly remember when the rest of the town didn't. It had gone through his mind that perhaps meeting Emma had broken the curse on his father but why had it not broken Ruby's or Mary-Margaret's? He groaned, he couldn't deal with magic. And why, oh why, did he still wear that bracelet that his mother had forced him to wear when he was a boy in the Enchanted Forest

 **I don't know if that was a bit abrupt or not but :/**


	11. Anger

"What do you want?" Neal couldn't help but growl out the question.

"How are you here?" his father practically breathed his question out.

"I'm married to Emma," he knew that wasn't the answer that his father wanted but he couldn't help it. "I wasn't going to leave her even if I knew about the curse."

"Does she know?"

"Of course not, Emma's far too skeptical to believe in fairy tales and magic," Neal rolled his eyes, he could just imagine how that conversation with Emma would go - he wouldn't be surprised if it ended up with him in a mental institute. "Now, I have a question for you - how does Emma break the curse?"

"I afraid, that's a question I don't know the answer to," Rumpelstiltskin replied sounding far more casual than he was feeling inside - his son was here, in his shop, had been for almost a month now without Gold knowing he had many questions.

"I need to get back to Emma," Baelfire muttered, looking at him awkwardly. "You said, she-"

"Ah yes," Rumpelstiltskin was sorry that his son was so eager to get away from him but if Bae was feeling anything like him at the moment, he'd need a while to re-collect his thoughts. "Something about watches, I believe."

The horror that coated his son's face was worrying to say the least. Baelfire swore under him breath and began gathering his coat and gloves.

"Bae, what is it?" Rumpelstiltskin asked, worrying as he watched his son's flurry of movement.

"Er," Bae stopped and scratched his head awkwardly. "I may have stolen a few watches around 10 years ago and had to do a bit of time for it..."

"Regina," Rumpelstiltskin hissed, knowing instantly that the woman was behind his son's crime resurfacing. "You go back to ... to your Emma." (his son was already walking toward the door) "Son! You'll come back tomorrow?"

Baelfire shrugged at him, "well, I need money so I guess I don't have a choice in the matter."

As the bell dinged as the door shut, Rumpelstiltskin could help but feel satisfied - angry and distant his son my be, but he was still there and was going to come back. However, first he had to deal with Regina without letting her know his memories had resurfaced.

Neal hurried back to the inn as quickly as possible but was stopped at the front desk by an apologetic looking Granny with an angry Red a few steps behind her.

"I'm sorry, Neal, we have a no felonies rule," Granny told him quietly and Neal nodded, feeling anger bubble in his veins more at himself than anyone. "I'm going to need your keys and you can stay tonight but that's it."

"Let me guess," Neal heard Emma's voice float down from the stairs, the twins practically attached to her legs. "Mayor Mills just called to remind you."

Granny sent them both and apologetic smile and disappeared back into the office, dragging Red with her.

"Emma," Neal softly said her name, walking towards her and wrapping her in a tight hug. "I'm sorry, are you alright?"

"Yeah, of course, I'm fine," she squeezed him tightly once and let go, searching his eyes. "Gold told you."

Neal's jaw clenched together, "yeah, how'd that meeting come about?"

Emma picked up Lacey and began walking back to the room leaving Neal to follow with Logan. They put them both to bed and made sure Henry and Aprielle were suitably distracted before she even spoke to him again.

"There were loads of people questioning me and they didn't go when I asked so Gold took charge, sent them away and then questioned if I was okay," Emma brushed over it quickly but she smirked. "Apparently you talk about me at work"

Neal groaned as her eyes twinkled with mischief but also thinking how much he'd told his father about his wife and their past - he hadn't really thought of it, since Gold couldn't connect himself and Baelfire together at the time.

Emma didn't continue teasing him however and the glint faded along with her smirk - he instantly wanted it back.

"Neal, what are we going to do?" It was nice being called Neal again after his dad calling him Bae.

"I don't know, Ems," he replied heavily - they needed somewhere to stay but he knew there were very few homes for sale and none that could move into tomorrow. "But we'll figure something out, we always do."

This elicited a small smile from his wife and his kissed her temple softly, wrapping an arm around her.

The next day Neal went back into work to find his father sitting waiting for him - he resisted the urge to grown, we wasn't in the mood for this.

"How's the saviour?" was the first thing out of Rumpelstiltskin's mouth and Neal shot him a dark glare.

"Emma," he growled. "Her name's Emma, she is so much more than just the saviour of this curse. As my father, I'd really appreciate if you could view my wife as a person not just a pawn in one of your plans, she is you're daughter-in-law after all and the mother of your grandchildren."

"Good morning," Rumpelstiltskin wasn't surprised at his son's bad mood this morning - he knew the policy of the inn, the stress that would put on the large family, not to mention Baelfire always seemed angry around him. His morning was met with a simple grunt. "Could I be of assistance?"

"Really?" Neal span around to look at him. "All these years and now you want to help - you know what really would have helped? You coming through that portal with me!

Rumpelstiltskin blanched - he knew this would come up, sooner rather than later but he had never expected it to be this morning.

"You let me go! You let me enter a world I knew nothing about, alone and parentless!" He was getting angry now and very irate, his fingers itching to throw something. "How could break a promise, how could you go back on our deal?"

SMASH

He'd finally thrown something.


	12. John Doe

Meanwhile Emma was volunteering at the hospital in the mornings. Mary-Margaret was bringing the kids in to decorate the ward for Christmas - she couldn't believe it was December already.

She hadn't been able to sleep at all last night, trying to come up with a plan for where they would all sleep tonight. Mary-Margaret had a spare bedroom which she wouldn't hesitate to offer but Emma wouldn't put her out of her way. She had been kind enough as it was - lending Emma clothing before she had some shipped up/brought some more; giving them food; watching the kids for time to time to give Emma and Neal some time together. Not to mention there was six of them. Perhaps if there was a double bed - the children could all squeeze on there and perhaps Emma and Neal could take a sofa or an air bed. That was impractical though and couldn't last for very long.

To pass the night she had spent it flickering through the fairytale book that Mary-Margaret gave her. The stories weren't the most traditional and certainly not at all suitable for Lacey, probably not even for Aprielle. She had decided to see if Henry would like it - it had enough darkness in it to interest a boy rather than the traditional fairytales that he found too girly. She knew he'd get a kick out of the fact that the baby princess at the end of Snow White's story was called Emma and was sent to a world without magic. The stories were fascinating to Emma herself and nearly all of them interconnected - Rumpelstiltskin seem to worm his way into everyone's and Snow White and Red Riding Hood were friends. She had been most interested by the pictures though - how much Snow White looked like Mary-Margaret; the Granny from Red Riding Hood looked just like Granny here and Sheriff Graham looked just like the huntsman sent to rip out Snow White's heart. There was also the fitting fact that the Evil Queen looked just like Regina. Emma had yet to see anyone who looked like Snow White's prince - she thought perhaps the book had been made in Town and the artist taken the people around him as his inspiration.

The ward doors opened and Mary-Margaret walked in with her class; Henry too busy chatting away with Paige to notice his mother. She smiled softly though in his difference.

"Alright, children, settle down now!" Mary-Margaret's sweet voice called over the crowd of children till the all stopped talking and turned to listen to her. She gestured Emma over. "This is Mrs Cassidy, Henry's mother, she's here to help me supervise today. So if you have any problems you can come to either of us.

"We're here to decorate and have fun but there are a few ground rules. We're in a hospital so try not to be too load; do not touch any of the equipment or anything because we don't want to hurt anyone; keep an eye about for the doctors and nurses, please don't get in their way; and remember these people are healing, so we mustn't disturb them too much. Do you have anything to add, Mrs Cassidy?"

It was weird hearing her friend now call her Mrs Cassidy (as much as Emma still loved hearing it) and she quickly thought over what she'd said.

"Yes, the room at the end of the ward," she moved out the way so the children could see the room she was pointing too, "if off limits - you're not allowed in there okay?"

"Yes, Mrs Cassidy," the children chatted back at her and Emma smiled in amusement.

"Alright, children," Mary-Margaret took back over and Emma wondered off - she did need to check on the patient in the end room since she had yet to do it.

It was a man (a John Doe) in this room, not much older than herself she noticed entering. It was so sad knowing no one knew who he was - his family could be looking for him or believe him dead. She walked over to the bed and checked the machine to the chart - she'd had some basic training when she started volunteering though she wasn't allowed to do much, if there was anything wrong she had to go fetch a doctor.

She studied him. Short blond hair, scar of his chin, strong jaw. He was familiar somehow but Emma was sure it wasn't only because of that book. He was in the book, she knew that instantly looking at his face - he was Prince Charming. The man the author put as Snow White's true love, Mary-Margaret's true love in a way. He was handsome, she could see them making a good couple. However, there was something more to him, a feeling that somehow she was meant to know him. Her hand hovered over where his laid on the bed.

"He looks kinda like you, Mom," Henry's voice appeared as her elbow.

"Henry!" she gasped, spinning around and placing her hand on her heart. "You gave me a heart attack - you're not meant to be in here."

"I'm sorry, it's just I was curious why you were staring at him," Henry avoided her eyes by looking at the John Doe and Emma sighed - Henry was a really sweet kid.

"He just seemed familiar, kid, but it's nothing," she extended her hand which Henry took without hesitation. "C'mon, let's get back to decorating!"

The book was playing tricks on her, she was sure, she was letting it get to her too much, spent too much time debating it, trying to escape into it last night to rid herself of her worries that she wasn't thinking straight. She didn't know that man. He'd been in that comma years - as long as the staff could remember, Mary-Margaret had said once. She'd give the book to Henry so she couldn't read it anymore.

As she led her son away from the room and shut the door behind them, she didn't see the slight twitch that his hand made toward her and the door was shut before she could hear the beat of his heart speed up and resettle.


	13. Stranger

"Emma," Neals voice whispered in her ear as they lay together on Mary-Margaret's sofa that night. They hadn't managed to find anywhere else so she insisted they at least stay the night. "I have to tell you something."

She struggled to shift so she could see his face in the dim light coming from a streetlight outside. They were pressed together on the sofa, neither willing to let the other sleep on the floor and enjoying the feeling of being so close to each other, sharing the body heat - Mary-Margaret's heating wasn't good enough to overcome the December cold.

"What is it?" Emma replied her voice the same level as his but hinted with worry.

"You have to promise not to freak out and to go into this as open-minded as possible, okay?" She nodded gently, panic being to build up inside her. "My name's isn't Neal Cassid-"

"What?" Emma hissed - was he messing around with her?

"My name's not Neal Cassidy," Neal repeatedly calmly. "It's Baelfire and I'm not from here. That book, the book you were reading last night, it's all true. I'm from there, from then enchanted forest. My father is Rumpelstiltskin."

Emma's eyes widened as she listened and eventually hand to stop her husband. Placing a hand on his forehead she interrupted.

"Neal, are you ill?" she worried - his forehead didn't feel warm or anything; his eye's didn't hold that tiredness they often did when he was feeling under the weather instead they shined with conviction and fear.

"Emma," he breathed, "please, you have to believe me."

Her eyes jumped between his trying to find some hint that he was messing with her, that he was just trying to remove their stress of having nowhere to stay long term, some clue that he was going to say he was joking and laugh at her for even attempting to believe what he was saying. There was none. There was nothing but complete honest coming from him and she knew when people were lying. Letting out a heavy breath she looked away from him only to look back straight away.

Seeing nothing different, she rolled away and sat up, putting her legs of the side of the sofa. Neal sat up as well but said nothing but her name as he let her wrap her head around what he said.

The silence went on for too long and eventually Emma knew she had to speak.

"You want me to believe that you're a fairytale character?" she whispered.

Neal's response was barely audible, "yes."

"Neal," she sighed, opening and closing her mouth a few times to try and figure out what to say. "What do you want me to say? I - I can't believe this, Neal, you can't really expect me too, can you?..."

"Emma."

She looked away from his intense gaze.

"Emma, Rumpelstiltskin _is_ my father," Neal said. "The Enchanted Forest _does_ exist... _You're_ a princess." "Neal!" "You're _the_ princess at the end of the book, who Snow White and Charming sent away to protect. So she'd come back on her _28_ _th_ birthday to save them -"

"Neal! Enough!" Emma snapped, now on her feet. She breathed heavily for a few seconds as her husband simply stared up at her. Burying her face in her hands she calmed down. "Neal...are trying to tell me that for the last 9 years that I've been married to a stranger? Or at the very least, a man that I think I know so well but has been lying to me since we met?"

"Emma!" Neal got to his feet quickly, terrified of where his wife's thoughts had gone. "Emma, no, I'm still me. I swear, everything I've told you is the truth."

"A lie by omission is a thing."

"Emma, please, I haven't been lying to you and I'm not a stranger to you," Neal pressed his lips together - this was not the way he planned to conversation to go. He didn't expected her to believe him straight out, he half expected her to get mad, to shut him down straight away but not this, not that she would come to the conclusion that their whole marriage, their whole family was based on a lie. He tried to pull her to him but she stepped out of his reach - tears burning her vision. "Let me explain. Babe, Ems, please."

She shook her head, trying to blink away her tears, "I need air."

"Emma," Neal said desperately as she shoved some shoes on and pulled a random coat - his coat but he doubted she noticed - on but she ignored him and left. "Emma!"

He moved to go after her but a noise sounded from the bedroom they'd set the kids up in. Neal sighed, running a hand through his hair. He and Emma rarely fought and when they did the kids were never around - he went to the bedroom warily, the kids wouldn't know how to deal here and neither did he really.

"Everything okay?" Neal jumped at Mary-Margaret's voice and he froze, his brain going into panic over how much she heard. She wasn't looking at him like he was crazy though so she couldn't have heard much; she was simply looking at him sympathetically.

"We'll be fine," he muttered, his conviction in Emma coming through - he loved her, they'd figure this out. "Sorry for waking you up."

"Don't worry about it," there was a pause. "Are you not going after her?

"It's probably not the best idea, you don't Emma's temper like I do," Neal cringed internally saying that - this was Emma's mother he was talking to. She let out a slightly laugh.

"Oh, I don't doubt that."

"You can go back to bed," Neal smiled. "I need to go check on the kids."

Her gaze flew in the direction of the room and grimaced for him. They whispered a goodnight and Neal continued walking, almost dreading how the kids would receive if him they had heard the fight.

"Daddy!" Lacey flew at him as soon as he opened the door and he picked her up, allowing her to snuggle into him as he shut the door.

The kids were all sat in a circle on the bed - Logan looking scared, Aprielle worried and Henry just simply did not look happy.

"We heard raised voice," his eldest told him. "Mom sounded upset."

Neal smiled. He knew Henry loved both him and Emma equally but the boy was protective over his mother as a lot of young boys tend to be - he remembered being the same with his own before she died.

"Mom and I just had a small disagreement, Henry," Neal placated as he went to sit on the bed with them, Aprielle and Logan shuffling closer to him as he did. "Everything's though - she's just gone to clear her head."

The look on Henry's face made Neal wonder if he had heard more of the argument than he was letting on but he let it slid - Henry was not the kind of kid not to question and probe things like that.


	14. We'll Be Okay

The next morning Emma hadn't returned and that left Neal feeling wary so Mary-Margaret agreed to watch the kids and then take them all to school so Neal could go and find where she was. He called into the shop first.

"Gold," he called, still not comfortable calling his father anything not to mention he didn't trust that Madam Mayor wouldn't find out something as he entered the shop from the back entrance into the office. Rumpelstiltskin came in from the shop.

"Bae" Neal cringed. "You're early?"

It was a statement phrased as a question and Neal quickly replied, "No, I'm going to be late, that's why I'm early - look, have you seen Emma?"

The concern that flittered across his father's face actually made Neal feel better, "No, why? Should I have been expecting her? Is she in trouble?"

"No," Neal sighed running a hand through his hair. "We got into a fight last night, she left and since she wasn't home this morning, I need to find her."

"Ah," was his father's response. "May I ask what you argued about?"

"The truth, the past, the existence of fairy tale characters!" Neal groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. "She accused me of being a stranger and of lying to her 'by omission'."

"Yes, I can imagine she would," Rumpelstiltskin nodded. "She's a Charming, Bae, that means she's prone to ... Well, lack of tact at times. She'll get over it."

"She didn't believe me at all, I could tell - she thought I was crazy, Papa." It had been so nice to have someone to confide in that knew the truth that Neal had let the family term slip out and he felt his guard slip back up as a result. "I've got to go find her..."

He began moving to the door when his father called out, "what are you going to say to her?"

Neal turned, his hand on the door nob.

"I have no idea," he admitted. "Whatever comes into my brain."

He didn't need to go very far to look for Emma, in fact he didn't need to look at all.

"Neal!" he heard her call as he left the shop, breathing a sigh of relief as he watched her run towards him. He stayed where he was, letting her decided how this was going to go, and she threw her arms around him when she was close enough.

He buried his face in her hair, smelling the scent of forests that wasn't usually there mixing in strangely with the cinnamon that usually encircled her.

"I'm sorry," she muttered and he pulled back slightly even as her grip tightened. "I love you, I'm sorry, I love you."

He pulled her back close to him, feeling the eyes on his back that were no doubt his fathers but not carrying, and rubbed her back.

"I know, babe, I love you as well."

"I shouldn't have said what I did," she continued, this time pulling back to look at him and he took the chance to study her. She was still wearing his coat and the top she usually wore to bed but someone (Ruby, he guessed) had lent her some jeans. She had no makeup on and her hair was down, waving around her shoulders. Her _cold_ fingers stroked his cheek and pulled his attention back. "You're not a stranger, you could never be a stranger."

Neal found it within himself to give her a smile though he had noticed that she had yet to say anything about his past. He found it hard to care though since she had come back - maybe she thought he was crazy but she still came back, she still wrapped her arms around him and loved him. With that thought in mind he lent down and gently brushed his lips against hers.

"We're okay," he whispered gently.

The moment was broken by a call of 'Mom' and 'Dad', They stepped apart slightly and looked to see Henry running towards them carrying the big book of stories.

"Henry," Emma began to scold, "You're meant to at school."

"But this is important!" Henry answered back. "Please, just let me explain!"

Neal pressed his lips together, Henry just had to use those words, and he could have sworn he saw Emma's eyes flash.

"It's all true!" he exclaimed, thrusting the book towards them. "Every story in here actually happened."

Emma's head snapped towards Neal and he warily turned to look at her.

"I told the kid nothing," he whispered and Emma just blinked at him.

"What's going on?" Henry said, dragging out the 'what's' and glancing between the two of them.

"Henry, you need to get back to school," Emma said and Neal sighed, he had hoped she'd at least listen to Henry if she wouldn't listen to him.

"But I need to tell you -!" he began to say but she took his hand and began pulling him in the direction of the school. Neal tagged on behind. "Mom, you have to break the curse! That's why we're here! That's why the car's taking so long to be repaired! Because we're here so you can save everyone!"

"Henry!" Emma had had enough and Neal sighed again. "Enough, alright, there is no such thing as curses. The car is taking so long to be repaired because they had to bring pieces in from other states (because your father brought a strange make of car). That is the only reason."

"But look at the pictures!" Henry tried to implore his mother. "They look just like everyone in Town! And 'Storybrooke' is clearly 'storybook'."

"Henry, I said enough!"

They were at school now anyway and they all appeared to be on their break, it was no wonder Henry had managed to slip out.

"Go on, bud," Neal finally spoke and Henry frowned but did as his father said leaving Neal to Emma's wrath.

They stayed long enough to make sure Henry actually went in and started doing something and then began to walk away. Neal noticed Emma was carrying the book now and wondered when she'd taken it off Henry.

Neal was really starting to get cold now with Emma wearing his coat so he steered her back towards her mother's apartment so they get in the warmth and have some food and maybe he could try and break Emma down some more.


	15. Turnover

He didn't have any luck but he didn't upset her again and since they made no progress at finding a place to stay they crashed at Mary-Margarets again. It must have been past midnight when there was a knock on the door and frowning Neal was willed out of his sleep. The knock came again and, rather unwillingly, he untangled himself from Emma and stumbled over to the door.

He didn't get a chance to see who was there before they practically pounced on him and he was pulled out the door. All the way through the struggle, Emma slept easily on the sofa - her upbringing in violent and drunk households meaning she could sleep through fights and yelling. He knew from experience that she could sleep like a log through noises: it made him wary of the fire alarm ever going off and her not waking up. He fought against whoever was holding him but it was fruitless - there were three of them and one of him. Neal was strong and of a reasonable height but there men were more so - he was match from them.

The manhandled him down the stairs and he remembered going down two of the four flights before everything went dark and a sharp pain to his temple.

Emma woke up a few hours later from the lack of heat and stretched her hand out unconsciously in search of her husband. She cracked an eye open when she didn't find him and was met with the blue of the sofa.

"Neal?" she called sitting up and looking around the apartment. It was still dark out but she couldn't see his outline anywhere in the darkness of the apartment.

She frowned and tried to quietly move over to the kids room to see if he was in there, believing perhaps one of the kids had a nightmare - Neal knew about nightmares. She never made it to past the coffee table though since it had been moved and she ended up tripped over it. She moaned a noise of pain and the light switched on.

"Emma?" she'd woken Mary-Margaret up. "Emma? Are you oka- what happened in here?"

"Huh?" Emma replied eloquently, pulling herself off the floor to look around the room.

There was a reason she'd tripped over the coffee table. It was now at an angle. The table near the door was in the wrong place as well - a vase on flowers toppled over, the water seeping across and into the wooden table and the chairs around it on the floor around her. Emma frowned: Neal joked that she slept like a log but would she really sleep through the mess the living area now was?

Neal.

Emma remembered why she got up in the first place.

"Have you seen Neal?" the question was abrupt and laced with worry - it had been years since she had woken up to find Neal not at her side unless it was to do with the kids. He couldn't be in there or he would have come out by now - Neal woke at the slightest thing, the opposite to Emma. Not that that stopped him from trying to pretend he was asleep some nights when the kids would just not stop crying.

"No, I was sleeping, Emma," Mary-Margaret reminded her. "I'll go see if he's in with the children - you should put some ice on your head."

Emma followed her instructs, placing some ice in a tea towel and holding it to the red bump on her head. She seemed to be unharmed apart from that. She picked up her phone and began to dial Neal's number - it wasn't in the apartment but no one answered it either.

"Emma! He's not in here!"

Emma felt dread build up in her stomach - what on earth was happening?

She waited till it was light before she went to have a look for him - figuring he may come back like he used to when she'd wake up to find him gone. In that time she tidied up the living area for Mary-Margaret and continually tried to call him. No one ever picked up.

Emma started her search at Mr Gold's figuring checking his work would be the best idea and Mr Gold willing let her in as he took in her expression.

"I was expecting your husband, Emma," he said.

"He's why I'm here," Emma smiled, even though she was panicking inside, he clearly wasn't here - she was beginning to realise how he must have felt yesterday. "Have you seen him?"

Mr Gold chuckled, "you two really can't keep track of each other can you? May I suggest a bell or perhaps a lead?"

"Ha ha, very funny," Emma snapped and Gold's expression changed.

"You're really worried," he observed and Emma snorted.

"This isn't like Neal!"

Rumpelstiltskin took in his daughter-in-laws worry and nervous fidgeting - he had never seen her or her parents act like this before, though he rarely spent any time with them but if Bae's wife said that it wasn't normal behaviour for him not to be back before dawn then that wasn't normal behaviour.

"Bae-" he began to say and stopped himself short.

Emma's eye grew wide. 'Bae' he had said and her mind instantly flew back to Neal's statement: 'My name's not Neal Cassidy, it's Baelfire'. Had Neal really got Mr Gold to go along with it? Even as she thought it she knew that was not going to be the case. Neal could be going crazy but he couldn't have managed to pull Gold into it, not with Gold's character.

She tried to strain her memory to who the image of Gold looked like but her mind drew a blank. She couldn't believe she was even giving credit to this theory, it was completely insane.

"Who are you?" she breathed.

Rumpelstiltskin raised his eyebrows at the question. Did she really want to hear the truth? Did Baelfire want him to tell her the truth?

"Rumpelstiltskin," Gold replied and Emma jumped up.

"You-you mean-? You're-? Neal wasn't-? Neal is-?" Emma had so many questions running through her head. The main one being should she believe Rumpelstiltskin when she didn't believe her own son and husband, said husband who was now missing. "I have to find Neal."

Rumpelstiltskin nodded and she glad he didn't correct her to calling her husband Baelfire. She rushed out the shop as fast as she could and stepping outside she saw the Sheriff walking across the road toward her.

"Mrs Cassidy..." he began but she cut across him.

"Have you seen Neal? I need him and I can't find him -" Emma began to explain but Graham's expression stopped her.

"I was just coming over to see if you knew," Graham paused. "He left, I saw him driving out of town just this morning. Seem rather angry, I spoke to him wondering where he was speeding off too but he refused to say. All I got that he would be back, I'm - I'm sorry, Emma"

"H-he left?" Emma stuttered. That was completely out of character for Neal, he wasn't a coward and he didn't run especially when nothing was wrong. Sure they had that fight but he said they were fine and if anyone would have been the one to leave town it should have been her...unless he was so mad that she didn't believe him. She couldn't find it in herself though to believe that he had left the kids. "Excuse me."

She brushed past him and began wondering. Surely Graham had somehow been mistaken. That Neal said he _would_ be back instead of the opposite. They didn't even have the car, she thought, though he could have picked it up...

Despite what Graham said, Emma looked all day and called Neal repeatedly. At times her thoughts flittered to what he was trying to convince her to believe, what Henry had said too and what Mr Gold had gone along with but found she couldn't focus on that for long.

Eventually she went back to the apartment and tossed and turned all night on the sofa before morning came and she was still awake to hear the early knock on the door.

"Mrs Cassidy," Mayor Mills greeted her as she opened the door - the sound of the name she got from Neal did nothing to improve her mood. "I was just coming to see you because Graham told me about your husband and I wanted to give you something in condolences - it's a turnover. I hope you like apples."

Emma smiled even though she still couldn't believe Neal left and there was no way she was going to touch that turnover but took the turnover none the less and exchanged the expected pleasantries begging internally for her to leave which eventually she did.


	16. Broken

Emma shut the door and chucked the turnover on the side, trying once more to call Neal as she sat back down on the sofa. She buried her face in her hands as there was still no answer. A little hand pressed on her arm and she looked back up to see Aprielle looking at her.

"What's wrong, Mommy?"

Emma smiled at her eldest daughter, trying to think of an answer. It would only be a little while before the kids started wondering where their dad was but she wanted to put it off.

"Mom, what's this?" Henry's voice now sounded and Emma looked over to see him about to eat a piece of the turnover.

She jumped up and opened her mouth to tell him no but it was too late. She stood and watched and prayed that Regina had put nothing in it - she still hadn't decided what she believed but she'd rather be safer than sorry especially if it was to do with the children. She relaxed as nothing happed and turned to look down as Aprielle who was tugging impatiently at her sleeve when Henry collapsed.

"Henry!" Aprielle yelped and Emma ran over to him, placing the phone in Aprielle's hand.

"Call your father," Emma told her before giving Henry a shake. "Henry, kid, wake up. C'mon, this isn't funny!"

"Daddy's not answering," Aprielle said in a quiet voice.

"Call him again!" Emma told her then raised my voice, "Mary-Margaret!"

Somewhere in all the flurry and panic, they ended up at the hospital. Henry in a bed as they ran all sorts of tests on him, Emma pacing around the room agitatedly, snapping at anyone who spoke to her, still desperately trying to call Neal and Mary-Margaret had the other kids in the waiting room. He had been given John Doe's room since he had woken up yesterday as David Nolan and his wife (Katherine Nolan) had insisted he be at home for the recovery.

That was a few hours ago though, it was now dark again and the still didn't know what had caused Henry to collapse. Mary-Margaret had taken the kids home and now Emma just sat at Henry's bedside, holding his hand.

In vain and out of habit now, Emma rang Neal. Something must have been seriously wrong if he wasn't answering his phone at this many rings even if he had left her. She was sure he would just abandon his kids after what his father did and he'd know this many calls would mean an emergency. Ruby had been by earlier and brought Emma some food and knowing how good Ruby was at finding people Emma had begged her to give it a shot even though Ruby's belief in herself was low.

 _'Something's wrong. I know it is, he wouldn't just leave... and you're great at finding people, could you please just go look. Just so I can focus on Henry.'_

She hadn't returned or called so Emma assumed nothing had come up. Emma wasn't a big crier but she was getting near it at this point.

"C'mon, Neal, pick up."

Emma fell asleep, her head resting on her arms which were crossed on Henry's bed but was woken on half an hour later by Henry's heart monitor beeping alarmingly fast. She was up and running for Doctor Whale almost instantly, ignoring the pain her body was in from sleeping in the position she did. He was already on his way and she met him at the ward door.

"Get me a crash cart over here," he called running over to Henry's bed, Emma at his heels. She was pushed away though as people flooded over to try and save her son. She couldn't see but she could still here when the machine flat-lined. The long note rang in her ears and finally the tears she had been holding back overflowed, streaming down her face as Whale apologised, telling her that they did all they could.

It was his turn to be pushed around and Emma shoved him out the way so she could be near her eldest child. This wasn't what was meant to happen. Henry was meant to be alive, Neal was meant to be at her side and they should have all stayed in Tallahassee or in the hotel in Boston that day.

Her 8 year old son was dead, he was gone and so quickly. That wasn't how it was meant to happen, he was meant to outlive her, have a wife he loves and children of his own. Children aren't meant to die. Emma sobbed loudly as she buried her face in his hair.

Henry was already paling and growing colder and Emma brushed a strand of his father's messy hair away from his closed eyes.

"I love you, Henry," she whispered softly, kissing his forehead, not even bothering to wipe her tears as they splattered onto his young face.

As her lips touched his forehead, a burst of light flew out from them and Emma gasped, unsure what was happening.

"Emma, babe!"

She span from Henry toward the voice. Neal. Standing there, with Ruby just stopping behind him. She ran towards him without a moment's hesitation, throwing herself against him and sobbing on his chest.

"Neal, Henry!" she practically wailed their names and Neal help her tightly against him, his own tears seeping into her hair.

Emma pulled back and Neal looked down at her in confusion, at her crazy hair, blotched face and strained red eyes. She hit him.

"Where have you been?! I've been calling you! I needed you!"

Neal pulled her back to him as she let out a sob and opened him mouth but the voice that spoke was not his.

"Mom? Dad?"

Both of them turned toward the voice and saw Henry watching them with his eyes open. Emma cried out again and Neal felt her legs give way. He caught her before she could collapse.

"Henry?" she whispered.

"I love you too, Mom," Henry smiled at his parents.

Neal guided Emma back over to the bed and gave his son a tight hug before Emma practically tried to kill Henry again, smothering him with hugs and kisses. When eventually Emma stopped crying and Henry went to sleep, she looked up at him.

"Where have you been?"

"Would you believe me if I said I was abducted?" he chuckled and Emma's expression froze.

"What?!" she gasped, wrapping him in a hug. "Oh my god, are you okay?"

"Of course," he smiled at her concern but when speaking of believing he had to ask. "Do you believe me yet?"

Emma took a huge breath. Part of her did but at the same time part of her still believe that he was being crazy, that Henry had just overheard his father and tagged along but she couldn't explain Gold or why Henry had collapsed after eating something that Whale said was not poisoned or what on earth that flash of light had been as she kissed Henry or how her kiss had woken him up.

"Yes," she whispered softly.

Neal's face broke out into a huge grin and he leaned down, pressing a kiss to her salty lips. The light burst out from them again, this time brighter and more prominent as it hit people they jolted and their eyes went distant for a second as though lost in a memory.

"Emma," Neal whispered as he noticed. "I think you broke the curse..."

 **Okay this is definitely not my best writing ever but I've had this story in my folders for so long now that I'm just going to put it up. Despite the less than great writing, I hope you enjoyed it! Please review x**

 **I'm going to put complete for this now because I'm not sure if I'm going to write more or not. Part of me feels like there's not enough Charming family interaction - we haven't even had Charming awake yet ... and we haven't met so many characters. So I might but I might not be inspired enough to write anymore so this could end up being the end. Lets just say it's complete for now!**


End file.
